Remember me?
by EvansLuver14
Summary: Maka is hired to kidnap and hold hostage Soul Evans, a rich pianist. When Soul is in an accident and can't remember who he is, Maka sees this as a chance to capture and hold him without a struggle, at least until he gets his memory back...but what happens when she grows close to him? Will this effect her job? As I've said before I'm not the greatest at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I actually got this idea when I saw that a few people had written fanfics about Maka losing her memory, but no one has written any about Soul losing his ****(as far as I know anyway), and after I started thinking about that, ideas just started coming out the wahzoo and I couldn't help myself, anyways, hope you like it!**

**Also, in this story the characters are adults, above the age of 20 (I hasn't decided yet about the exact ages)**

**Oh, yeah! I don't own Soul Eater, cuz if I did would have exploded with happiness XD**

* * *

It was a little cold as they waited, she knew they may get sick if they stay out any longer, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle, she and her friend had faced much worse than some small cold in their line of work. They'd been hired for many jobs and had succeeded in every one of them.

She had to admit, though, she and Black Star definitely weren't as good a hitman as their friend Kid, but then again he had been trained by Lord Death himself. Lord Death was the head of the police department, if there was a criminal that got away with something they shouldn't have, he hired them, their families, or his son. Lord Death used to do it himself, but as he got older he 'retired' from that part of his job, now his son Death the Kid did it in his place. The only people that were better than the Death family at being assassins were the Star clan, but that family had killed mercilessly, no matter who it was, if you paid them to kill someone that person was as good as dead already, because of this they'd gotten into a lot of trouble and were eventually killed off a long time ago and now only Black Star was left, he'd been left to die as an infant by his parents' murderers and was found by Sid Barett, along with his girlfriend Mira Nygus, who took him in and raised him. Nygus also babysat Maka for her parents when they had business and other things to do, since Spirit Albarn was a long-time friend of both Sid and Nygus they didn't mind watching his daughter. That was how Maka had met Black Star. They didn't get along at first, but after a while they warmed up to each other and began to see each other as a friend; an annoying sibling even.

Maka's mother and father were two of the best assassins out there, they'd been hired on loads of missions and never got caught, they were never even suspected. Her mother, Kami Albarn, had divorced her father when she was ten and Maka hadn't seen her since, but Maka still admired her mother and how great she was, her mother and father owned a library and had gotten Maka into reading in the first place, and now that her mother was gone only Maka and her father took care of it…

"WHAT TIME IS IT!? YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW!" Black Star yelled. Suddenly, a book came hurtling toward him, plummeting into his head with enough force to knock him off the dumpster he had been standing on. "Shut up, Black Star," Maka said calmly, as she bent down to pick up the book, "it's almost midnight."

Maka had invited Black Star along not only because she could use the back-up if necessary, but also because they usually worked well together in this type of thing, besides when working in groups they can pick up the slack for each other and make sure no 'evidence' was left behind.

"Then shouldn't she be here already!? How dare she keep her god waiting!?" Black Star huffed pulling himself off the ground, while rubbing the tender bump growing on his head.

"If she doesn't show in five minutes, we're leaving," Maka replied leaning back up against the cold, damp walls of the alley, "now shut up, she specifically said she didn't want to be seen with us and if you draw attention to us she may bolt."

"Yeah right," Black Star scoffed, "only a god like me could pull off this job, besides who else would be willing to take her up on this deal?"

The job this woman might hire them on was definitely going to be difficult. This was a _very_ rich and famous member of a _very_ rich and famous family, kidnapping him would draw a lot more attention than the death of a criminal… They didn't take jobs against _good_ people, they only 'took care' of the people if they deserved it, it was like bringing justice to the people that the law didn't or couldn't bring justice to, and they only took jobs from Lord Death, but somehow this woman knew them and what they did and was offering exactly what her father needed.

However, Maka feared, they may need to go against their morals to take this job. The person this woman wanted _'kidnapped not killed'_ which was already a different situation for Maka, was as far as she knew, a good person. He was a rich, stuck up musician, but besides that she didn't know anything _bad_ about him. This alone was enough to make her want to ditch the job and turn the woman down, but the amount of money offered was something to consider, therefore, she couldn't dismiss it right away.

They _needed_ that money, her father had fallen onto hard times… if she didn't take this deal, they may lose the library she loved so much, she couldn't do that, it was the only thing of her mother she had left.

"I guess you're right, but still…" Maka retorted absently. Maka still wasn't sure about it, but after finding out exactly how much this woman was planning on paying, she decided to at least meet the woman and discuss it with her before she made her decision.

"Ms. Albarn?" a voice came from the darkness. The voice would have made anyone else jump, but there had never been a person that had been able to scare Maka before. Black Star didn't flinch either; he simply turned to look over in the direction of the voice.

"Yes?" Maka answered as she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"I'm Medusa Gorgon," the voice said as she stepped out of the shadows of the alley so that they could see her face. The woman had yellow eyes, that reminded her of a snake's, and short blonde hair that turned into a longer braid in front of her, a _unique_ hair style, Maka noted.

Despite that, Medusa was beautiful, the type of beautiful that her father would certainly _enjoy_, Maka thought with some distain.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Maka replied calmly.

"YEAH, HOW DARE YOU KEEP THE GREAT BLACK STAR WAITING!?" Black Star exclaimed furiously. Maka reacted quickly; in fact it had become an instinct by now, and threw her book at the obnoxious man, hitting him directly in the face and knocking him unconscious.

"I do apologize for that, I had something to tend to," Medusa smiled at Maka, as if there wasn't an unconscious, blue haired man at their feet, "now shall we get down to business?"

0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0

"My head hurts!" Patty whined, one of her arms hiding her face, shielding it from the sunlight that shown, through Soul's living room window, directly onto the couch, where she lay sprawled out with her right leg daggling off the edge of the couch and the other propped up on the arm.

"Not so loud, Patty," Liz groaned, throwing a small throw pillow at the younger of the two Thompson sisters, "my head hurts too!"

Like her sister, her blonde hair was a mess and she was sprawled out on a recliner in Soul's living room. Her legs propped up comfortably and arms hanging off the sides of the recliner. Opening her eyes slightly she tightly closed them back with a hiss and covered her eyes from the soft sunlight, which shouldn't have seemed as harsh as it did to her.

"I hate hangovers…" she whimpered.

"That's what happens when you stay up all night drinking with Blair," she heard a familiar voice snicker. She looked up to see Soul, he was standing in the doorway that connected the hallway to the living room, looking a little tired, but not as exhausted as they probably looked.

Liz moved to push herself off the recliner, when she felt a jolt of pain spread over her knuckles, making her yelp in surprise. She glanced down at her hands and saw blood and bruises covering her knuckles.

"Holy crap," Liz exclaimed, "why are my knuckles all bloody!?"

"I dunno, when I asked you, you mumbled something about a dumbass trying to take your sister home with him last night." Soul shrugged. Liz let out a satisfied snort, she could so see herself pumbling a guy that was trying to take advantage of her sister.

"He said he had candy…" Patty whimpered from the couch, obviously talking about the man from last night.

"Well, it wasn't the kind of candy you want, Patty, trust me," Liz yawned.

"Why, big sis?" Patty asked innocently, looking up at her sister from under her arm, "What kinda candy was it?" Soul watched as Liz froze and she looked around the ceiling awkwardly for something to tell her sister. "Well… It was… Candy corn," Liz said, knowing that candy corn was the one candy that her sister couldn't stand.

"_**Eww!**_" Patty exclaimed, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Exactly," Liz sighed.

"I'll make something for your hangover," Soul said as he walked through the room to the kitchen.

"Kay! Thanks!" Patty shouted, causing Liz to wince again.

"Welcome, it's just one more thing you owe me for." Soul called from the kitchen, where the clanking of glass could be heard and Liz knew he was already starting on the remedy.

"Wait, what other things do we owe you for?" she inquired curiously.

"Well, for starters," Soul began as he walked back into the room with two glasses that looked like they were filled with some unrecognizable black liquid, "you two broke my doorbell playing with it last night, Patty puked in the closet," he took a second to gesture to the living room closet next to the front door, Liz looked over at the closet then over at Patty, who shrugged with an innocent look on her face, "and you busted the mirror in the bathroom for copying you…"

Suddenly Patty burst into laughter. Liz couldn't suppress a small giggle as she pictured herself yelling at a mirror for ten minutes before finally just shattering it in a fit of rage, she thought she saw the corner of Soul's mouth twitch as well.

"I'm so sorry…" she said unable to keep a smile off her face.

"It's okay," he chuckled, "it was only the guest bathroom anyways, and besides, as uncool as it was, it was pretty damn funny."

Patty's fit of laughter over; she sat up unsteadily and pointed to the glasses in Soul's hands. "What's that?" she asked. Soul sat the toxic looking drinks down on the coffee table across from the sisters.

"That would be my brother's hangover remedy," he explained a grin spreading over his face, "drink up!"

The Thompson sisters glanced at it for a moment, then without warning Patty picked it up and gulped in down. Sitting it down, she shuttered at its vile taste.

"Well?" Liz asked cautiously, ready to move if her sister upchucked right there.

"That stuff is nasty!" she complained, climbing off the couch and rushing to the kitchen, "And it stinks!"

"Bring me something to drink, too!" Liz called nervously.

"Okay, sis!" Patty yelled over her shoulder as the kitchen door closed behind her. Soon running water could be heard coming from the kitchen.

Liz looked back down at the drink in front of her then back up at Soul, "Got anything else?"

"Nope," Soul smirked.

"Do I have to drink the whole thing?" she asked hopefully. As Patty came back into the room with a glass of water and sat it down next to the remedy.

Soul nodded and Liz sighed in defeat, pinching her nose, she forced the black liquid down until there was no more left. Like her sister, she shivered, the taste continuing to linger in her mouth as she looked back up at Soul, who chuckled evilly in response.

"That was payback for the doorbell," he smirked, "give it about an hour and it should kick in."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Liz waved him off downing the drink her sister gave her.

"Where do you think Blair is?" Patty asked curiously. Liz glanced at Soul and, shaking her head, grinned at the thought that ran through her mind.

Soul smirked, "She's Blair, where do you think she is? Probably in some hotel room with the last guy to buy her a drink, last night."

"Oh… well, now that I think about it… she was hanging out with this one dude, I think," Liz said putting a finger to her chin in thought, "I just can't remember who…"

That was when Patty put a hand up to her mouth and started giggling wildly.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked unwillingly smiling at Patty's wild yet childish giggling.

"That guy," Patty gasped between giggles, "He was your brother!"

"Ugh, gross…" Soul uttered.

"Awe~" Liz sighed, "he was a cutie too…" after a moment of looking disappointed she smirked, "Oh well! Hope she had fun!" she shrugged.

"Yeah, well, not too much fun," Soul stated, "I don't think I could handle being an uncle to a mini-Blair…"

Both Liz and Patty thought this was funny and started laughing loudly.

…Time Skip…

Soul stood off to the side of one of his parents' parties celebrating his brother's new music award.

'_How many times are they gonna have this party?'_ Soul found himself wondering '_It's not like it's his first and it definitely won't be his last…'_

As he'd said plenty of times before, these weren't his kind of parties, but his parents always made him come to them, no matter what they were for, and it was always the same for him. He'd stay away from most of the people there and only talk to his brother—if his brother talked to him first, that is— or Tsubaki; she'd been his friend since grade school. Most of the other kids were _skittish_ of his teeth and eyes, but Tsubaki hadn't even noticed them and if she did she sure didn't show it. Soon after that Liz and Patty moved to Manhattan and Soul thought they were pretty cool, that was all that was really needed for him to start hanging out with them.

Tsubaki, however, was the only friend he had that both his parents approved of, they didn't approve of his more recently made friend, Chrona, because he's the son of Medusa, their most hated enemy, and his father didn't like Liz, Patty, or Blair because they weren't in the same 'class' as him, in other words they didn't come from a wealthy family so his father didn't think he should hang out with them. In fact, that's actually what made him befriend Blair, at first he'd thought she were just another seducer that was after his money, but since his parents didn't like her he made it his goal to hang out with her as much as he could, and after he'd gotten her to understand that he _**wasn't**_ interested she'd quit and he soon actually came to like her company, she was fun, crazy, and loved music, a lot like his brother. She also got along perfectly with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. She was crazy, loud, and sometimes bubbly like Patty; She loved fashion, beauty products, and was wild like Liz; and then she got along with Tsubaki because… well who couldn't get along with Tsubaki? She also tried to stay as calm as possible when with Chrona.

"Soul… Soul…" Tsubaki Nakatsukasa called softly as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Soul snapped out of his daydreaming and looked over at his friend, her raven black hair was in its usually high ponytail and her indigo eyes were studying him closely.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Soul could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just tired," he shrugged.

"You look like it," she giggled quietly, "would you like some?" she held out a glass of champagne for him, silently urging him to take it.

"Sure…" he smirked taking the glass from her.

"I d-don't know h-how to d-deal with this… all these p-people…" Soul heard the familiar voice of Chrona, he looked over and as he suspected, Chrona was sitting in the corner, his chopped looking pink hair covering most of his face, and Soul could see Chrona's nervous grey eyes watching all the people around him and mumbling about how he couldn't deal with it.

Chrona had only recently moved to Manhattan from Death City, Nevada and Soul had been the first person to talk to him, Soul had been walking down the street when he heard what sounded like an argument, he gone over to investigate and found Chrona shoved up against a wall and being threaten by a man Soul hadn't recognized but Chrona called him Ragnarok, Soul of course stood up for Chrona, and it had ended in a fight— which he won, by the way.

After that Chrona began to trust Soul and after sometime of trying to deal with him, Chrona eventually started opening up and soon found himself also befriending Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty as well; Blair of course made him nervous, and because of this Blair usually tried to stay calm around him in hopes that he'd realized she wasn't scary. Chrona was easily scared, but somehow Soul had managed to find a way to calm him down, Tsubaki was sometimes better at it though, being that she was more patient than him— not that Soul would ever admit that.

"I'll go check on him," Tsubaki bowed her head in a goodbye and smiled, walking over to Chrona.

Soul looked over the large room, he could see his brother talking with a group of people crowded around him, smiling and looking like he were having fun, to his father's dismay Wes had brought Blair along, who sat next to him drinking an entire tray of Champaign happily passing one to Wes when he asked for one. Soul's eyes traveled over the large crowd of people at his parents' party, they were all talking away looking pleased, and then his eyes landed on his parents. His father was talking to a nice looking couple, his mother smiling pleasantly at them as they talked.

Soul had inherited his mother's thick white hair, but he didn't have her light blue eyes or even his father's dark ones for that matter, his brother had his mother's hair and eyes, but no one had any clue as to where Soul had inherited his ruby red eyes or his sharp teeth. He watched as his father, Samuel, left his mother, Josephine, talking with two of their guests and started over in his direction. He must've noticed Soul watching him.

"Hey," he smiled, running a hand through his dark hair, "how are you, Soul?"

"Fine, looks like Wes and Blair are having fun." Soul shrugged, he knew Samuel didn't like Blair, that's why he was so proud of Wes bringing her. Soul hadn't expected them to get along so well together, but to his surprise they actually didn't, Wes was smart and sensible enough to keep her on the ground and she was carefree and crazy enough to get him to lighten up. Soul glanced over at the two. Sensing his eyes, his brother and Blair looked over at him and waved, when they went back to talking Samuel looked back over at him, "So how's your pianist career going?"

…Time Skip…

Soul jumped on his bike and started it up. Speeding away, he kept thinking of how he couldn't wait to get out of there; how stupid this whole thing was and completely uncool it was that he'd run out instead of staying there and jamming the fact the he wasn't playing anymore into his father's head. But he didn't want to argue with Samuel anymore, if he didn't understand it by now, he probably never will.

"Dumbass…" Soul grumbled under his breath; things had gone downhill after his father asked that stupid question. The same damn question he asked every time he saw Soul. He knew Soul didn't want to play anymore, why did he keep pushing? Why couldn't his father just let it go? It's not like the music industry was going to miss him, Wes was much better with his violin anyway. It always pissed him off how his father refused to stop trying to make him play. What was his problem!?

…Time Skip…

When Soul woke up he didn't recognize anything. Where was he?

He sat up slowly, feeling pain in his muscles. He felt like he hadn't moved in weeks. He looked around, his head reeling; he was in a hospital room?

What happened? He couldn't remember anything…

"Oh, good, you're awake!" he heard a woman gasp. Turning his head to the side he saw a blonde woman with an eye patch smiling warmly at him, her only eye he could see was golden and warm, it reminded him of sunlight.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely, wincing as he pushed himself to a sitting up potion on the bed. She quickly grasped him gently, but firmly helping him ease up.

"You're in the hospital," she said her smile shrinking a little, but not leaving her face, "I must say, I almost thought you weren't going to wake up…"

"Why wouldn't I wake up?" Soul coughed, his throat felt like it had been ripped to shreds.

"Well, that car accident you had was awful, it's a miracle you're still alive, and without more than a few minor cuts and bruises too." she explained, pressing a button on the side of his bed, signaling for someone to come into the room.

"What accident?" he asked slowly.

"Well—don't you remember?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming concerned as her smile disappeared.

"No…" he said, he tried to remember what happened, but couldn't… what had happened before then...

"Sir, what's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Soul," he answered, that was it… all he could remember?

"And your last name?" she inquired, as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He could tell by the way she was looking at him that she knew he couldn't remember.

"I—uh, I don't know…" he winced, his head was starting to hurt again, "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Soul!" cried a happy voice from the door way of the of the room. Soul and the nurse turned to see a blue haired man leaning up against the doorway, he was muscular built, tan, and had a star tattoo on his right shoulder, he was standing next to a shorter, smiling, blonde woman. She had a small frame and cream colored skin, her ash blonde hair was up in pigtails, and despite her slightly… underdeveloped chest... she was actually kind of cute.

The blonde woman suddenly rushed to him wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" she smiled as she squeezed him.

"Who are you?" Soul asked dumbfounded and as if he'd just slapped her, she froze.

After a moment, she pulled away from him slowly, looking at him with jade eyes, "You don't remember me?"

* * *

**And don't get confused lol Maka's only pretending to know him, it's all part of the plan :)**

**Okay, guys, you know what to do, and if you don't then: Review please!**

**I don't know when I'll update, but It'll probably be Friday of next week.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for any mistakes that may be in this chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! An early update! I hadn't expected to be finished this early, but it seemed like a good place to stop in this chapter. **

**Oh yeah, and thanks to all the people who have favorited, followed, and reveiwed this story :) you guys rock lol**

Medusa had explained back in Death City, that she wanted revenge on Soul's family and in order to get it she needed them to capture Soul and hold him hostage until she gave them the next order on what to do. After arriving in Manhattan, they had followed Soul to a party that was being held by his parents, but before the party was over he'd rushed off on his motorcycle and got into a car crash because the idiot was driving recklessly.

She'd had Black Star call the ambulance and they had followed the ambulance to the hospital. Black Star broke into the file cabinet and read that the accident had caused a bad head injury, it wasn't serious enough to kill him, but it said he may have some memory loss. He then gave the file over to Maka and based on her calculations as bad as his injury was, he should have lost a good amount of memory, and in the files it said that they had no idea who he was and hadn't found any ID on him.

Of course she and Black Star stayed close to the room Soul was in overnight. When they heard the nurse gasp, they came just close enough to the door to listen in without being noticed. The more they over heard the more Maka realized that he _**had**_ lost most of his memory, maybe even _**all**_ of it. That was when she'd gotten the idea to say she was his fiancé.

If he thought she was someone close to him, she could lead him back to Death City and keep him there without a struggle, it would certainly save some time and trouble, at least until he regained his memory. She'd even come up with a plan to explain why he was in Manhattan, New York if he lived in Death City, Nevada.

She played the part perfectly and when Soul asked who she was, she'd done her best to act hurt, "You don't remember me?" she'd asked.

Soul slowly shook his head obviously confused, Maka quickly turned to look at the nurse. But she didn't have to ask, the nurse already knew what she wanted to know.

"He was in an accident, I'm afraid he may have lost some of his memory—"

"All of my memory…" Soul corrected her.

"The doctor should be here soon," the nurse continued apologetically, "May I ask what your relationship is with him?"

"Oh, yes…" Maka looked down awkwardly; this was the first time she'd ever done something like this before. One didn't usually lie and say they were marrying their soon-to-be victim, "Well… I'm Maka Albarn… I'm, uh, his fiancé…"

"Huh?" Soul asked the shocked was obvious in his voice and eyes.

"Oh…" the nurse said unsure of what to say to her.

Black Star snorted from the doorway, drawing the attention of Maka, Soul, and the nurse.

"Well?" he asked, pointing his thumb at his chest proudly, "Surely you remember your god?"

When Soul only shook his head and raised an eyebrow at him Black Star smirked, "Well then… I guess I'll just have to do my introduction show, huh?"

Maka was already pulling out her book, a look of annoyance covering her face.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR, THE ALMIGHTY—"

"Maka-chop!" before he could go into his rants of his 'greatness' Maka had thrown her book at him. The reward for such an act was the confused and frightened looks from Soul and the nurse.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE YOUR GOD IN HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE!?" Black Star roared, peeling the book, painfully, from his face.

"Well, you were yelling! We are in a hospital, be quieter!" she scolded.

"I know where we are, these people are blessed to hear my godly voice!" Black Star retorted.

"More like cursed," Maka grumbled.

"MY VOICE IS NOT A CURSE, IF ANYTHING IT'S A CURE!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Oh, why don't you yell a bit louder then, I don't think the guy in a coma next door can hear you properly!" she didn't even realize that she was yelling along with him now. People walking by were looking into the room, probably wondering what they were yelling about and why.

"MAYBE I WILL!" he yelled, to her surprise, finding a louder volume than before.

"You're such an idiot!" she hissed angrily, "You're gonna get us kicked out, you screw up!"

She knew she'd hit a low baller… his face grew red at the insult, he had never liked being called a screw up and he wasn't a screw up, yeah he had his moments, but he always came through when she needed him to.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, STUPID FLAT CHEST!" Black Star exclaimed, and at the same moment it came out of his mouth he realized he'd made a mistake and his eyes widen in horror.

Maka felt one of the muscles in her eye brow twitch; she absolutely hated being called a flat chest. She wasn't that flat, she liked to think that she'd grown at least a little…

"W-wait a sec, Maka," Black Star chuckled nervously, "I-I didn't mean it, honest…"

But his words were lost on her.

"MAKA-CHOP!" with a squeal of pain, Black Star toppled over, landing face first onto the cold floor.

"He's just lucky we're in a hospital…" Maka grumbled as two male nurses picked the man up off the floor and laid him on a stretcher.

As the two men wheeled Black Star off, a man in a white lab coat and a screw sticking out of his head came in spinning on a chair that had stitches covering it, much like the stitches covering various parts of his skin. He glanced at the blue-haired man as he passed, but said nothing.

Suddenly his chair flipped with him and the chair came toppling over, and as if nothing had happened he simply looked up at the group of eyes watching him and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Dr. Stein; I see you've met my nurse, Marie." He gestured to the nurse from the floor, who once again smiled at Maka and Soul.

"Stein," Marie said the smile leaving her face as she turned to him, "did you check him for any, um, head injuries?"

"Ah, yes," Dr. Stein nodded picking himself and the chair off the floor, "he's got a bad one… might have some memory loss… I thought I told you that." When Marie shook her head, he shrugged, "I must have forgotten to tell you…"

Marie sighed. Obviously this was nothing new.

"Marie?" Stein asked.

"Yes, Stein," Marie answered looking up at him.

"Do you think he will need a surgery?" the doctor smiled evilly, a scalpel gleaming in his hand, "A good dissection and he _could_ be okay…"

The sight of his excitement at dissection was enough to send shivers up Maka and Soul's spine. He looked absolutely insane…

Marie laughed nervously, "No, Stein, let's not… I don't think he will need one…"

After some coxing from Marie, Stein got to work and started asking Soul questions and finding out just how bad the injury may be. Since Maka was his supposed fiancé, she got to stay.

"You don't have any recollection of anything?" Stein asked while Marie wrote things down on her clipboard.

"Not really… I can remember my first name and that I am 22, but that's it…" Soul explained.

"Well, Ms. Albarn, it's a good thing you're here to clear a few things up then," Stein commented looking up at her, his glasses glinting as the light hit them.

Maka nodded; luckily she'd had plenty of time to think some things up.

"Alrighty then," Stein said turning his swirling chair to her, "What is his last name?"

"Eater," She answered quickly and surely.

"Eater?" Soul asked from his bed, as Marie wrote his name down in the charts.

"Okay," Stein said ignoring him, Maka sent Soul a quick smile before turning back to Dr. Stein and nurse Marie.

"Where does he live?" Stein inquired.

"With me, in my apartment," Maka replied confidently, telling him the address, as Marie jotted it all down she looked up at Maka curiously.

"Death City, Nevada? That's pretty far away, what were you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you see my friend, Death the Kid, had some business in Manhattan and had forgotten some paperwork back at home, so we'd brought it over for him." Maka explained.

Marie gave a quick smile of understanding, before going back to her writing.

"So how long have you been in Manhattan?" Stein questioned, Maka frowned at him, something about the way he looked at her gave her the feeling he knew something… but how much?

"Only for a day really," she shrugged awkwardly, "we were planning on heading home today after Soul got back from dropping off the papers last night… but well… he didn't exactly come home, as you can see…" she glanced over at Soul, curious as to what he was doing since he hadn't spoken in a while. He was stilling in his bed, his head cocked to the side watching her intently, trying to soak up all the information that she was giving to the doctor and his nurse.

"So is that where he was coming back from?" Stein said, almost as if to himself.

"Yes," Maka gave a quick nod in response.

"Well, I think we've got enough," Marie smiled, "for now anyway, we'll be back in later to run some tests and things like that."

"As long as it doesn't involve any surgeries on my brain," Soul retorted, nervously watching Stein who looked disappointed, but none-the-less Marie nodded her head in agreement.

Marie and Stein then left the room, leaving Soul and Maka alone.

"So," Soul was the first to speak up, "We're engaged?"

"Yeah," Maka looked over at him.

"Why?" to Soul, the words sounded very different on the outside of his head, as he realized his danger and tried to think of a way to correct himself.

The very moment that question left his mouth Maka felt insulted, exactly what did he mean by that? What is it impossible for someone to fall for a flat-chested bookworm!? On instinct, she pulled out her book.

"I didn't mean it like that!" his words came out quickly as he threw his arms over his head for protection. Her book stopped inches for his head, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" Maka's voice came out calm, but dangerous.

"I meant," Soul took a deep breath and lowered his arms, "how—"

"YOUR GOD IS BACK!" Black Star stormed into the room happily, "And don't worry, Maka, I forgive you." He was wearing a bandage over his head, but didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, thank you, Black Star, I was so concerned about that," Maka said sarcastically, clasping both her hands together in ironic happiness. She really was glad that he was okay though, and he knew that. Black Star grinned widely in response, "I knew you would!"

There was a knock at the door, and Marie walked in with a couple other nurses.

"Soul, we need to run some tests and do another x-ray," Marie smiled turning to Maka and Black Star, "I'm sorry, but we'll need to borrow him for a while."

"Oh, no that's fine," Maka smiled turning to Soul, "be careful, okay?"

"Okay." Soul's face reddened slightly and soon the nurse wheeled his bed out of the room and down the hall.

As soon as the door closed Black Star turned to Maka, "So how'd it go? Did he believe you?"

"Yeah, he believes me, but I need you to do something for me," Maka said checking the hall to make sure no one was listening.

"Sure," he smiled proudly, "your god can do it, no problem!"

"Alright, I need you to break into Soul's house and get some of his things, enough to make it look like he lives with me," Maka explained, "so the basics: clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, shoes, stuff like that, okay?"

"Breaking and entering, huh?" Black Star gave her thumbs up, "Leave it to your god!"

Maka smiled in reply, and with that he was gone, making his way down the hall and toward the elevator. Maka flipped out her cell and dialed Kid.

His answer was on the eighth ring exactly causing her to smile, silly OCD…

"Hello, Maka," Kid's voice was pleasant, she imagined he was smiling at the phone.

"Hey, Kid, you remember that job I told you about?" Maka asked urgently.

"Yes, I remember, by the way how is that going?" his voice was curious with a hint of concern, she could practically see his frown and furrowing eyebrows.

"Well, I need you to get me some things, then I'll explain a couple things to you…"

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Black Star hummed _'mission impossible'_ as he picked the lock of Soul's place, for some reason that song always popped up in his head when he was doing stuff like this. He smirked to himself when he heard the door unlock and strolled inside. Maka told him to get Soul's clothes, his hairbrush and toothbrush, and anything else that would make him feel at home, as long as it didn't have anything sentimental that could possibly bring back memories.

He made a b-line for Soul's room when something stopped him.

He slowly made his way to the corner table in the living room and picked up one of the pictures on the table. It was of Soul and a couple of girls, but one really caught his attention, she had raven black hair and indigo eyes.

_~She's a goddess…~_ Black Star thought, not wanting to pull his eyes off her.

A sound at the door made Black Star tear his eyes away from the picture and glance at the door, he could see shadows from under it and could hear voices on the other side as the door began to open.

Black Star had to think fast, he sat the picture down quietly and moved into the closet, moving with the shadows as Sid had taught him. Something that he only seemed to be able to do on short notice. He hid inside the closet closing the door behind him just in time as the light came on and the voices became clearer.

"I can't believe he's not home yet!" a woman exclaimed, she sounded annoyed, but concern could also be heard in her voice.

"Where do you think he could be, Liz?" asked concerned voice, this was a woman's voice as well, she sounded calm and collected, but something about the voice sounded sweet and warm too.

"Yeah, big sis, Soul's always home," another girl's voice sounded off.

"I don't know, should I call Blair, do you think she'll know?" the woman called Liz's voice came again.

"Yeah, she may know…" the sweet voice sounded unsure.

"You don't sound very convincing, Tsubaki…" Said the third voice from earlier.

"Well, it's just… it's not like him to just disappear like this…" the sweet one named Tsubaki sighed, her worry could be heard easily even by Black Star.

"Oh, come on!" Liz cried exasperatedly, "I can't get a hold of Blair, we'll just go ask Chrona if he's seen him."

Tsubaki didn't say anything as the third voice chimned in happily, "Yeah, Tsubaki! Chrona will know! I'll go get my hat!"

Black Star could hear the girl's footsteps coming toward the closet door and held his breath, looking for somewhere to hide in the closet, but to his relief the footsteps ceased as Liz's voice called out to her.

"No, Patty, you won't need it," Liz sighed, "just leave it, we'll get it later."

"Okay, sis~" Patty's voice sang as the footsteps exited out the door and he heard it close behind them. Black Star slowly opened the door, careful to make sure no one else was still in the house.

"That was close," he mumbled to himself, how dare they force a god like him to hide in a funny smelling closet like that… Damn thing smelled like puke…

He quickly made his way to Soul's room hoping for no more interruptions as he gathered Soul's things.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

After a couple hours of tests, Marie had brought Soul back to his room and left to go over his test results. As soon as Marie closed the door behind her Soul had asked if Maka could answer some questions for him; she had agreed and was surprised at his first question.

"How did we meet exactly?" Soul inquired from his hospital bed.

Maka blushed, why was he so worried about their relationship, when he could be asking about over things like where he worked, whether he had any family or not, or what he was like before he lost his memory. Not that she had an answer for any of these questions but it's not like she had an answer for this one either.

"Well… through Black Star," she smiled as she took a seat on the foot of his bed.

"Really?" Soul inquired, leaning forward to lean on his knees in interest, urging her to continue.

"Yeah," Maka shrugged, "Black Star is like my brother and you two hung out a lot in school… one day he said that I _had_ to meet you and—"

"Why didn't we already know each other?" Soul interrupted curiously.

Maka was stunned for a moment. Why'd he have to be so curious? Why couldn't he be like most men and brushed her off or at least not pay attention? While thinking, her gaze landed on his eyes, that pretty red… she felt like she could get sucked in by them if she looked at them long enough.

_~He's only interested because he thinks you're his fiancé, that's it. He doesn't really care. Why do you care anyway? You have a __**JOB**__ to do! Get a grip!~_ She mentally scorned herself, pulling back into reality again.

"What do you mean?" she asked feeling her face grow warm again.

"I mean, if we went to the same school and had the same best friend, how'd we not know each other?" he prodded.

"Well," she smiled nervously, "I guess… I don't know, I wasn't very social; Most of the time I stuck with Black Star and Kid. I didn't really trust anyone else…"

Strangely she was telling the truth, back then she did only stick with her two friends; she talked to other people, shared how their day was and said hi, but she didn't trust anyone else to actually _befriend_ them.

Soul sat there for a second watching her closely. Why? She had no idea, for a second his face looked a little flushed, suddenly he coughed awkwardly and repeated his earlier question, "So, how did we meet again?"

Maka snapped back to reality and her nervous smile came back, "Oh yeah, well, Black Star said that you were his 'coolest follower ever' and that I had to meet you, before I could even answer he had brought me to some sushi place… I hated sushi, but you and Black Star seemed to like it. After that we started talking more and hanging out, and a week or two afterwards we started going out and stuff…"

"Oh, cool…" he nodded thoughtfully. Maka fidgeted with her fingers quietly, she wasn't sure if he believed the story or not, and it had been a few seconds before he really said anything after that.

"Well, when did we move in together?" he asked sitting back against a stack of pillows Marie stacked up behind him for extra comfort.

"Um…" Maka thought for a minute, "about a month or two before we got engaged…"

Actually she had no idea if she would've been okay with that if that were to actually happen in real life, but Soul seemed okay with the answer, when a smirk grew over his face.

"So, we sleep in the same bed, huh?" he chuckled, "How is it?"

Her face was redder than it had ever been before. _~Is he be asking what I think he's asking?~_ When did he switch personalities, from curious to vulgar?

She had never wanted to knock someone's head off more then she wanted to knock Soul's off at that moment. Maka knew she must have looked like a cherry, while Soul snickered at her, and instinctively she reached for her book. Lucky for him, at that moment her cell rang.

"Hey, Black Star," she greeted, completely aware of the blush that covered her face and the irritating smirk on Soul's.

"Hey, Maka, your god came through," Black Star snorted, "I got the stuff and I'm gonna head on home, so I can set up your apartment to look like it's his too, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Soul and I will head home later on, and I'll call you when we're on our way." Maka said watching Soul get comfortable in his bed, completely oblivious to her watching him.

"Okay, talk to ya later!" he yelled and with that they both hung up.

Maka flipped the phone closed and shoved it back in her pocket, "Black Star is heading home early, he's got things he has to do."

"Oh," Soul looked up at her, "when will we be going home?"

"Tomorrow, if the doctors say you can leave," Maka yawned. Glancing up at the clock she saw what time it was, "It's 10:00pm, we should probably get some sleep…"

"Okay," Soul agreed pulling his covers back. Maka stopped on her way to the chair that sat next to his bed, "What are you doing?"

"Well aren't you gonna lay down?" he asked as he slid over to make room.

"I was actually going to sleep in the chair…" Maka mumbled, to her dismay, she felt her face heating up again.

"Why? You said we sleep in the same bed at home, so what's wrong with here to?" he questioned tilting his head to the side.

_~Actually, I said we lived together, you just assumed we slept in the same bed…~_

"Yeah, but you need room to be comfortable and you'll sleep better if you're comfortable, so I'll just stick with the chair." She assured him with a smile.

"I'll be alright," he insisted, reaching up and grabbing her wrist, gently pulling her closer to the bed, "come on, you'll hurt your back if you sleep in that chair all night."

"Fine, but only because you're not going to quit until I do," she grumbled, crawling into bed next to him.

"Now, isn't that better?" he threw the covers over her and rolled onto his side to face her.

"Whatever…" she blushed, quickly turning away from him, "get some sleep."

"Yeah… okay." He yawned, as her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep faster than she'd expected to. Soul laid there for a second or two, thinking about her words. He didn't know why they stuck with him, it wasn't like they were something important, but to him they felt like they were.

It felt weird thinking like this, but he guessed it was probably normal; he was engaged to her after all.

**Okay, guys the next chapter should be up sometime next weekend :) I hope you liked it!**

**R&R! I love to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter as promised :) R&R!**

**Desclaimer: only an obbsession of Soul Eater is my property... don't rub it in T/T**

* * *

Maka woke the next morning feeling someone's warm breath in her hair, their chest pressed against her back slowly rising and falling as they slept, most comfortingly was someone's arm firmly wrapped around her waist—Wait, WHAT!?

Maka jerked her eyes open quickly, and turned her head around to see Soul's sleeping face. He must have cuddled up to her overnight. How cute…

_~What the hell are you doing!? That's not cute its harassment!~_

She had to get up; get out of this awkward position. Gently she tried to wrench his arm from around her, causing him to grumble in his sleep and tighten his grip. _~Of course~_

She let out a sigh and pried his arm off her. This time a little less gently, but still not enough to wake him. Climbing off the bed she laid his arm back down and put the covers back in place.

She'll just go get something from the cafeteria, yeah, that's what she'll do. She turned, left the room, and began to walk down the hall when a voice stopped her, "I know who you are."

It was Stein.

"I should hope so," Maka retorted turning to face him, "it would be awful for the doctor of my fiancé to have memory problems himself."

"Funny, Maka, but you know what I'm saying," his glasses glinted, hiding his eyes from her as he watched her, "I know what you do, I recognize you, or rather your characteristics, you look just like your mother."

Her eyes widened at that, but she kept her cover, "I don't know what you're talking about Dr. Stein,"

"Yes you do, Maka," he gestured to a vacant room, "but perhaps we should discuss this in a more private area."

Maka nodded and followed him into the room, keeping her eyes fixed on him, searching for any quick movement.

"How much do you know?" she asked as soon as she heard the _**click**_ of the door closing.

"I know what your parents used to do and I know that you and your friend, Black Star, are assassins for Lord Death as well," Stein replied calmly as if this was all a natural conversation for him.

"And how, may I ask, do you know this?" Maka inquired taking a seat on one of the hospital beds in the room.

"I used to work for him too, I had been Spirit's partner before Kami," he looked at her seemingly as if he were looking through her, "and before Marie."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe you?" Maka scoffed, this man was pulling something, but what? What was he trying to do?

"Fine, if you don't believe me, ask your father when you get home," Stein shrugged, "just answer one question for me…"

"And that is?" Maka questioned impatiently; what on earth could he possibly want to know?

"Are you planning to kill Soul Evans?" Just the question itself froze Maka in her place, Stein knew who Soul was? Not good.

"Don't worry, Maka, I'm the reason no one knows who Soul is in the first place, I had Marie throw _that_ information out when we were patching him up," Stein assured, "I'm just asking for an old friend whether or not you're going to kill him when you leave here."

"How did you know what to do? We hadn't gotten here yet," this conversation was getting weird, he couldn't possibly have known…

"Well, we didn't get the information on who Soul was until after you got here, by then I'd seen you, recognized you, and made a call, then I had Marie dispose of the files." Stein's voice was completely bored now, but that didn't stop the fear his words struck in her.

"Who the hell did you call?" she demanded.

"We could easily patch it up to a computer error or something if we'd have been wrong about you two…" Stein continued, as if she hadn't spoken.

"Who did you call!?" she commanded her voice rising and growing an edge.

"That's strictly confidential," Stein said platonically, "there is no need to worry, they don't plan on bringing it to the authorities. Just answer the question, are you planning to kill Soul Evans?"

"No," Maka said slowly, "Black Star and I have no intentions of killing him…"

Not her or Black Star, but Medusa might…

"Then why are you here with him? Is he one of you?" Stein asked glaring through her once again.

"That's strictly confidential," Maka retorted, "just tell your 'friend' that he won't be dying by our hands." And with that she made her way to the door stopping with her hand on the doorknob, "Is Soul okay to leave now?"

"Yes, there is nothing more we can do, his memory will come back on its own," he said.

As she pulled the door open and began to walk towards Soul's room she heard him add one last thing, "If it ever does…"

However, Maka didn't stop until she was back in Soul's room.

"Where were you?" a voice startled her, she spun around quickly to see Soul's curious eyes watching her.

"Oh," she smiled scratching the back of her head, "I was talking with Dr. Stein, and he said you're ready to go home."

"Oh, cool, can you get me my clothes? They're over there." He pointed to a stack of neatly folded clothes sitting in a chair across the room, "Marie said she washed them for me."

Maka grabbed up the clothes and tossed them to him as he climbed out of bed, she had started to ask him something when she looked up and all words were lost.

"What are you doing!?" she yelped turning away from him, face growing an even darker shade of red than ever. He had already taken off his hospital gown and began to change—RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!

"I'm changing," he retorted, "what does it look like?"

Luckily she didn't see anything from the waist down, just his well-toned torso… it was tan and strong, and looked— _~Woah! No, just no! Maka, you are not even going to think that!~_ She could hear the rustling of clothes as he changed.

"Okay, I'm done," Soul's voice filled her thoughts. She stood there a moment longer unsure of whether she should actually turn around.

"It's alright," he droned, "I'm completely dressed now."

She turned around and to her relief he was, letting out a sigh she smiled at him, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he nodded with a smirking, "I don't know why you freaked anyway, I mean, if we sleep together don't we _sleep_ together too?"

There was a loud _**crack**_ as the spine of a book landed in his skull and he fell backwards onto the hospital floor.

"DON'T BE A PERV!" Maka scolded, her book still tight in her hand, as she pointed it at him.

"Damn it! That hurt!" he yelled angrily, climbing up from the floor.

"Then don't act like a pervert." Maka advised, turning to the door, "Come on, we need to sign you out, then we have a flight in thirty minutes."

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Kid eased the door to Maka's apartment open, he'd gotten the things Maka had asked for and had been told to meet Black Star in her apartment and help him set everything up.

"Black Star," Kid called, "You in here?"

"IN HERE!" the man's voice yelled from the kitchen.

Kid closed the door behind him and started for the kitchen door, when something caught his attention. He turned around and examined the room, there! The picture on the wall it was crocked! That's asymmetrical!

"Kid?" Black Star's voice sounded from the kitchen door, moments later Black Star entered the room.

"Stop. Right. There." Kid warned turning to him swiftly.

"What?" Black Star asked.

Kid raised a finger and pointed to a picture hanging on the wall next to him, his face dark and eyes being hidden by his black hair, "Fix it."

"Huh?" Black Star deadpanned turning to the picture next to him.

"Straighten it," Kid ordered, not moving an inch from his spot.

So that's what it was. Black Star sighed drastically, "Like this?"

He straightened the picture until he couldn't see anything sideways about it. Kid face brightened immediately.

"Yes, that's perfect, thank you!" he smiled, "Now, let's see how you did with the kitchen."

Kid made his way toward the kitchen doorway when he froze once again at Black Star's next words.

"Man, that was a waste of time," Black Star chuckled.

"Symmetry is perfection…" Kid's face was dark again and he had a dangerous tone in his voice when he turned to the blue hair man, "Symmetry is beauty… Symmetry is **LIFE!** It is not a waste of time!" the black haired hitman glared daggers at Black Star for a moment before straightening himself up, "Take it back." He demanded calmly.

"YOUR GOD DOESN'T TAKE ANYTHING BACK!" Black Star exclaimed a look of insult crossing his face, "YOUR GOD'S WORD IS **LAW!**"

"Take it back," Kid said, "Black Star, I won't tell you a third time."

"No," Black Star shook his head.

"Take it back," Kid ordered once again taking a step towards him.

"I thought you weren't going to tell me a third time," Black Star taunted an immature grin crossing his face.

"DAMN IT, BLACK STAR," Kid burst, "TAKE BACK YOUR INSULT TO SYMMETRY AT ONCE!"

Kid ran over to him at what seemed like lightning speed, grabbing him up by the shirt.

"NO! A BIG GUY LIKE ME DOESN'T TAKE ORDERS!" Black Star yelled tugging against Kid's balled up fist in his shirt, "NOW UNHAND YOUR GOD, MORTAL!"

"Not until you take back what you said about symmetry!"

"NEVER! SYMMETRY IS STUPID!" Black Star shouted. At this Kid's eyes widened whether in horror or anger Black Star couldn't tell. The next thing he knew Kid's fist landed on the side of Black Star's face, knocking him into the wall roughly, busting a vase on the way. Black Star stood up, furious. He dares to challenge his god!? His fist clenched together as he glared at Kid, "Oh… _**IT'S ON!**_"

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"This is boring…" Soul grumbled from his seat on the plane next to Maka.

"So?" Maka turned to him, "What do you want me to do about?"

"Hey, let's play twenty questions," Soul suggest quickly.

"What? No, beside it'd be a one way game," Maka retorted, "you can't remember anything, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but… still… I'm bored… Please?" he tilted his head to the side and smiled sweetly at her, much like a child begging their mother for a toy sitting in the windowsill. It was cute… _~NO! It's annoying… okay, it's annoyingly cute…~_

"Fine," Maka groaned, turning in her seat to face him, he did the same and began pondering the first question.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, it wasn't much, but it was the only question that would actually present itself at the time.

She sighed, thinking over the colors she'd always liked growing up and the ones she was fond of now, there was always one color that she'd liked growing up and now, not thinking about the irony she answered with a bored tone, "Red"

"Oh, so that's what caught your attention?" he smirked acting pleased, "Why thank you, Maka, I like your eyes too."

She felt her face flush, "T-that's not what I—I mean, I—" but he was chuckling at her embarrassed babbling and could feel her anger rising once again.

"Just ask the next question already," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Once again he thought over what question he should ask then, "What do you do for fun?"

She didn't need to think this question over; it was obvious, "Reading."

"Bookworm," he smirked at her.

Maka felt her face go red, this time not from blushing or being embarrassed, but from anger, "Next question."

"I'm only on question three… Let me think a second…" he shrugged, then there was a ding as the intercom came on and the flight attendant's voice came over the speakers, announcing that their flight was beginning.

_~Finally, going home… I hope Black Star and Kid haven't gotten into any trouble while I was away…~_

"Have we ever been on a plane before?" Soul asked curiously.

"Yeah," Maka lied turning to smile at him, "how do you think we got here, silly?"

"Oh… yeah…" he looked out the plane window, she could have sworn that she saw his face was tinged with pink before turning away, but brushed it off. Men didn't blush at her…

_~Not that it matters…~_

"Oh, and by the way, I'm counting that question as number three," she grinned.

"Fine, whatever," he shrugged, "Question four… what's my family like?"

It was this question that stunned her. How was she to answer that, what was she supposed to saw?

"Well, uh, I don't know…" she looked down as his head turned to face her in surprise.

"How can you not know?" he gapped.

"I don't know… You never told me about them, and the last time you saw them you left angry, so from what I picked up, you guys didn't get along very well." she frowned. It's not like she was lying, he didn't tell her anything about them, though he never knew her _to_ tell her, and after watching him for the time she had, she'd seen his face when that party with his parents was brought up and the way he rushed out of the house afterwards; something must've happened.

"Oh… okay," he shrugged again and leaned back.

Maka would have loved for the conversation to have ended there, but against her will she felt her mouth start to form words, "How can you just say 'okay'? Doesn't it bother you?"

He hesitated, but turned to look at her, "Yeah, it bothers me a little, and I don't know if it's the fact that I don't remember them or not, but from what you've told me and the fact that I'm engaged says that I'm doing pretty damn well on my own, so why should I care?"

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS THINGS ARE GONE!?" Liz exclaimed, rushing into the room.

Patty jumped, her big sister had never yelled at her, but Patty understood that she was just upset, "I _**mean**_, all his stuff is gone: his brush, his clothes, his posters, his favorite jacket, even his _socks_!"

"What—but how? When did he come home? When is he coming back?" Liz struggled with herself, a part of her was sad, but another part of her was angry. How could he do this?

"I don't know, sis…" Patty trailed off, standing awkwardly in Soul's empty room. It was bare now, except for the furniture and some pictures.

"Hey," Tsubaki's voice drifted into the room as she walked in, "what're you—" she stopped in her tracks as she looked over the room, "W-where is Soul's stuff?"

"Soul must've come and got it all while we were a Chrona's yesterday." Liz shrugged trying to act unconcerned.

They had gone to Chrona's and explained what happened and he said he didn't know where he was, to their dismay. Then after calming him down, they took Tsubaki back to her house and spent the night.

"But why? I don't understand—" Tsubaki mirrored the confusion Liz and Patty felt.

"It's okay, Tsubaki!" Patty rushed to hug Tsubaki and returning her hug Tsubaki looked to Liz.

"Yeah, Tsubaki," Liz assured, "I'm sure he's alright, he'll be home before we know it."

"I don't know, Liz," Tsubaki shook her head, "He has never done anything like this before…"

"Do you think his family will know something?" Liz inquired hopefully.

"I'll ask them later…" Tsubaki replied.

"You think he's gonna come back, big sis?" Patty asked suddenly, turning to look at Liz, her words were quiet and sounded small, it hurt Liz to hear that tone in her voice, she hadn't used it since they wondered the streets when were little.

"Oh, I _**know**_ that dumbass is gonna come back," Liz smirked confidently, "he's not the kind of person to just abandon his friends, he's probably just blowing off some steam or something for a while." She chuckled evilly, "and when he gets back we're gonna beat the shit out of him and let him know he is _**not**_ allowed to scare us like that again, kay?"

"Yeah!" Patty cheered in agreement, her confidence fully restored.

Liz and Tsubaki watched as Patty beamed, "I'm gonna make him a welcome home picture!" and rushed out of the room to find some crayons and a coloring book.

Liz smiled after her. When Tsubaki spoke up, "Do you mean that?"

"Huh?" Liz turned back to Tsubaki, she looked unsure and sad; so unlike the usually optimistic Tsubaki… but then again, Liz had to look at from Tsubaki's point of view. Her real brother died three years ago and Soul had been there for her, Soul was her best friend since they were young. In a way, losing Soul was like losing another brother. Liz knew how worried she'd be if she lost Patty…

"That he'll be back… that he's okay?" Tsubaki asked softly.

Liz smiled reassuringly, "Of course, I do. You know that better than anyone, Tsubaki. You know he wouldn't leave and not come back."

"…I didn't used to think he would leave at all…"

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"So?" the expectant voice asked on the other end of the line.

"I don't know much, but I do know you have nothing to worry about," Stein explained, "they don't plan to kill him."

"So why are they with him?" the voice hesitated as she thought, "Is he one of them?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me," Stein said pushing his glasses back up his face.

"Damn Albarn…" the voice cursed, "Is she still there?"

"No, she left this morning…" Stein leaned back in his chair, momentarily taking the phone away from his ear to switch hands and put it back to the other side of his head as he waited for her response.

"Fine… I need you to do something for me," the voice came back calm and cool once again.

"What is it?" Stein replied his voice level as usual.

"I need you to find out what they need with him for, can you do that for me?" the woman asked, once sounding pleading instead of demanding.

Stein sat there for a moment, thinking it over then just a few more moments just to put her on edge. "Fine," He sighed into the phone, "I can do that…"

* * *

**Oooo a mystery person! Who is it? Oh yeah, I already know! lol**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I updated, sorry I didn't update earlier I'm kinda sick and junk T.T ... it sucks. But anyway, on the brightside, at least I got out off school for three days XD**

**Now, on with the story...**

* * *

The following questions had only made their way up to nineteen and Soul said that he would save the next one for later. Now they were landing in Death City, Nevada and Soul's eyes looked around as they landed. Would he ever remember anything?

Soul sat up to look at Maka. She was checking her watch and seemed relieved, "Thank god…" she said to herself.

"What time is it?" he asked, watching as she jumped in response, almost as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"Oh," she smiled, "it's 1:27p.m."

"Time sure does fly, eh?" he asked, standing as a line of people formed to get off the plane, he thought he heard her say something under her breath, but couldn't be sure with all the other people making conversation around them.

They made their way into the lobby and Soul decided to nudge her, "So, where to next?"

"Well, next we go home, Kid said he'd send a car for us," Maka shrugged, looking around the airport.

"Why? Don't we have our own car?" Soul questioned, it kind of annoyed him a little that he had to ask all these questions, but shrugged it off. What could he do?

_~I just have to wait until I get my memory back…~_

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes still roaming the airport, "but I lent it to Black Star."

"Oh, who are you looking for?" Soul inquired, leaning in to try and follow her wandering eyes, unconsciously placing a hand on her mid-back as he leaned closer. She didn't seem to notice for a moment or two, before growing a blush on her cheeks.

Taking a few steps to the side and out of his reach, she then pointed at the door of the airport and there was a man in a tux and hat, holding a sign that read Maka Albarn and Soul Eater on it.

"For him," Maka replied and straightened herself, quickly grabbing Soul's wrist to lead him to the man.

"Ms. Albarn?" the guy asked.

"Yes, that's me," Maka smiled pulling Soul up behind her, "and this is my fiancé, Soul."

"Very nice to meet you," he bowed his head respectfully, "may I take your luggage, Ms. Albarn?"

"Yes, thank you," she said handing him her suitcase. It was the only thing they had brought; Maka said it was because they weren't planning on staying long.

They climbed in the car and soon were driving through Death City.

There was a claw-machine sitting in the window of a supermarket. They pulled over at a stop sign and Soul, who was looking out the window, probably wouldn't have paid attention to it—if he hadn't seen something _in_ it. A stuffed giraffe was sitting inside the claw-machine, big and plush and brand-new.

Suddenly, a flash of something… no a picture of _someone; _a girl perhaps a year or two younger than him with short blonde hair and blue eyes smiling brightly at him… and just as it happened it was over. Who is she? Was that his memory or his imagination?

Then there was a woman walking across the street in front of them, she was putting her make up on, while looking herself over in a tiny powder mirror while a girl walking next to her was flipping through a fashion magazine. This too reminded him of someone, another girl; this one had longer, darker blonde hair and the same blue eyes as the last… the other's sister perhaps? Who are they?

"Hey… Maka," Soul asked not turning away from the car window, "Did I ever know a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes? She's little a year younger than me, maybe two? Or maybe another girl the same age as me maybe a year older, dark blonde with blue eyes?"

Maka thought this over for a second then shrugged, "I don't think so," then she turned to him abruptly, "why?"

She looked concerned, curious, and there was something else there an emotion that he couldn't quit put his finger on…

"Just wondering…" he shrugged. It probably was his imagination then… Well, he probably shouldn't say anything, no need to get anyone's hopes up, especially not his own…

"Soul," she began, "did you remember something?"

"No, I just saw someone and thought she looked familiar so I asked," Soul retorted.

It was at that moment that he saw a flower shop next door to the supermarket, there was an assortment of flowers and bouquets, but what caught his attention was the bouquet of camellia blossoms.

There it was again! Another flash of a person's face; this girl was the same age and had raven black hair and indigo eyes, her smile looked patient and sweet… who was she?

"How about a black haired girl with blue eyes?" Soul inquired.

"Should I be worried?" Maka asked sounding annoyed, "I mean, so far every person that strikes you as familiar seems to be a girl…"

Soul looked back at her, she had her book and was reading it like she had been doing since they got in the car, "No, that's not it, I swear." He assured her, with a sigh. Maybe he should tell her, "I just think I'm starting to remember faces…"

"Faces? Of who?" Maka questioned, she sounded tensed.

"I don't know… I don't recognize them, but at the same time I do…" Soul explained awkwardly.

"Oh." Was all she said, her muscles relaxing a little, "I'll look into it; if you knew these girls you're remembering you should have at least one picture of or with them somewhere."

…Time Skip…

"We're here, Mr. and Ms. Eater," the driver said as Soul smirked at a furiously blushing Maka.

The driver got out and opened Maka's door for her, then came around to Soul's side and opened it for him. The driver then walked to the trunk and opened it, pulling out Maka's bag and handed it to her.

She smiled politely and gave him more money as a tip. He thanked them and went back to the car, while Soul and Maka made their way to their apartment.

"I'm starving," Soul complained, "got anything to eat?"

"I need to go grocery shopping later, but we could order take out or something," Maka shrugged, walking up the steps to their apartment.

Soul made his way up after her, keeping up with her perfectly. Loud voices could be heard from behind the door as they made their way to it.

"How dare you do this to your god, you shall pay tremendously for this!" a loud voice exclaimed from behind the door.

Soul might not remember him or know him very well, but he learned within the first three minutes of meeting him what his voice sounded like, and just how loud it could get.

Soul heard Maka curse under her breath, then open the door to reveal a mess.

"Take it back!" a coal black haired man with three horizontal, white streaks in his hair. The guy was standing on Black Star's back pulling his arm back painfully, while Black Star struggled underneath him, "Never!"

Both of them were oblivious to the two people standing in the doorway.

"Soul…" Maka muttered bringing Soul's full attention to her, "hold my bag for me please."

Soul took the suitcase from her as she grabbed her book out from under her arm. Soul sighed at the fact that he was already completely aware of what the two men were going to get. With surprising strength Maka launched the book in their direction. Hitting the coal black haired guy in the side of the head and sending him reeling through the room to hit the wall.

"M-Maka," he greeted with a nervous smile, trying to act casual, "so… how was your flight?"

"Oh, it was fine," she smile pleasantly, then almost as fast as the smile came it had gone and she scowled at the two men on the ground, "Now… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"He punched me!" Black Star pointed an accusing finger at the black haired man.

"He insulted symmetry!" the man exclaimed pointing back at Black Star, "And he won't apologize!"

They looked like two children tattle-tailing on their sibling to their mother, in Soul's opinion.

"A GOD NEVER APOLOGIZES!" Black Star shouted at the man.

"Will you get over your god complex already!? They have medication for that you know!" the man groaned exasperatedly, but before Black Star could say anything, Maka cut them off.

"I don't care, I asked you guys to clean up the apartment while I was gone, not destroy it!" Maka scowled them, "Kid, I especially expected more behavior out of you!"

Kid nodded and rose to his feet, while Black Star sat up on the ground, stretching his arm—the one Kid had just been in the process of pulling out of place—to working out the pain. Both men had bruises and scrapes, Kid had a busted lip, and Black Star had a big blue bruise on the side of his face—lower jawbone area to be exact—but it didn't seem to faze them that much. Is this normal for them?

"I'm sorry, Maka," Kid said apologetically, "but aside from the…" he glanced around at the broken vase and crushed coffee table, along with books and pictures that had been knocked off the bookshelf, "_small_ mess, we did get everything else done for you."

_~Small? I'd hate to see big…~_

"You did?" she looked up from the mess and back up at Kid.

He nodded and she smiled again, "Thanks, you're a life saver," she sighed in relief.

At that moment Soul felt his stomach growl and could have possibly heard it from a mile away.

"Soul's stomach has a point, I'm starving!" Black Star plopped down on the couch, "I demand you get some food for your god!"

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"Tsubaki," Josephine greeted, "how have you been, dear?"

"I've been better, Mrs. Evans…" Tsubaki sighed as she and Josephine took a seat at the plush couch in the living room of the Evans' mansion.

"Why, what's the matter?" Josephine's features quickly turned concerned and Tsubaki proceeded to tell her of how Soul was gone and not the Thompson sisters, Chrona, or even Blair knew where he may be.

Josephine seemed in her own world for a second, staring at the wall behind Tsubaki as if it was speaking to her.

"Mrs. Evans?" Tsubaki tried to get her attention, "Josephine, are you alright?"

This seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, when she turned back to Tsubaki, "Hmm? Oh, yes, well I'm sure he's fine, sweetie," the older woman cooed, "he was pretty angry with his father when he left; he's probably cooling off somewhere."

"So, you don't know where he is?" Tsubaki asked. How could Josephine not be worried? This was her son; she'd worried about him several times when they were children and Soul had simply forgotten to tell her that he was going to Tsubaki's house, how can she not be worried now?

Josephine was silent for a moment before she spoke "No, I do not, but like I said, let's give him some time and I'm sure he will be okay, alright?"

Tsubaki could sense something off about how Josephine was acting, but bowed her head in respect, "Alright, Josephine," she smiled as she stood to take her leave, "thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," Josephine replied absently.

Tsubaki made her way to the door and when the door was closed behind her, she flipped out her phone and called Liz's number.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"Samuel," Josephine's voice came up behind him, interrupting the conversation he was having with Wes over the phone.

"Hold on," Samuel said to Wes, as he turned to his wife covering the receiver with his hand, "Yes?"

"Tsubaki just came by and asked about Soul," she frowned, "she's very worried about him and so are his other friends… Has she called back yet?"

Samuel nodded and turned back to the phone, "Hey, Wes, I need to call you back later, something has come up."

"But, dad, I just need to ask you if you've seen Soul, Blair is really worried about him," Wes confided, "and so am I."

"Wes, I told you he's fine; he's probably just partying with some friends or something." Samuel offered, as much as he hated the idea of Soul 'partying' it was the only excuse that he hadn't offered yet.

"Partying? Dad, he would never just up and leave without saying anything, he didn't even tell Tsubaki anything. I know something is up, trust me," Wes insisted, "and Liz says all his stuff is gone."

This intrigued Samuel, if what he was thinking was going on… Why would they get his stuff? It's like they wanted to make him feel at home... Why?

Unless... No, that's not possible, he didn't know anything about that stuff; he couldn't possibly…

Samuel hadn't noticed that he'd been silent for so long before he heard Wes' voice again, calmer this time, "Dad?"

"Wes, we'll finish this discussion later." And with that he hung up, silencing any argument that his oldest son had. Samuel turned to see his wife watching him closely, the worried and fear that were in them earlier were still firmly in place and, if anything, had thickened.

"That was Wes, he was asking about Soul too…" Samuel sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I know… has she called back yet?" Josephine repeated her question, her voice had gone quieter a signal of her growing concern.

"Yes, she said that she had talked with Stein," Samuel informed watching as his wife stiffened before him, "he had treated Soul for a head injury and one of the Albarns took him home with her."

Josephine covered her mouth with a gasp, and almost as soon as the surprise on her face had come it had been replaced by anger, "Why?" she asked, in a calm voice that sent shivers up Samuel's spin, she hadn't been this angry since…

"Why?" she repeated when he didn't answer.

"I don't know, Stein told her that the Albarn had insisted it was confidential and wouldn't tell him," Samuel sighed finally.

Josephine's hands were trembling by now, "Do you think…"

"No, she told Stein that she and her friend would not kill him," Samuel assured his wife, taking one of her hands in his.

"Friend? Who's the friend?" Josephine asked the one question Samuel was hoping she wouldn't ask. He knew she wouldn't like the answer.

Samuel let out a sigh and ran his other hand through his hair, "A member of the Star clan."

Josephine's eyes widened, "No," she said, "that's not possible… my—my family…his was… There aren't anymore, they all died years ago." She had a tear run down her cheek, she didn't cry often, almost never, but Samuel knew she still felt guilty about what had happened; about what her family had done, even if it wasn't her fault…

"Are you sure?" Samuel asked, "You weren't with them when it all happened, are you sure that they didn't leave any behind?"

"No, no, they said they killed everyone," Josephine began to sob, "not one was left behind, not even White Star."

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"What? Partying? Soul doesn't party!" Liz exclaimed; then seemed to rethink that, "Well, at least not so hard that he wouldn't come back for two days!"

"I know, but that's what dad said." Wes slumped back on the couch of Blair's house in frustration. Looking around the room he had to admit she sure _loved_ the color purple… well, pumpkins and cats too, but that didn't show as much as the purple.

Blair's living room consisted of a purple couch, a purple loveseat, a purple armchair, and a dark purple carpet under a small glass coffee table that had jack-o-lantern cup-holders on it, which she never used, Wes noted, she had just wanted them because 'they were so damn cute' in her words. She had a hardwood floor and white walls a few of which held small shelves, one held her little ceramic kittens, keeping them safely stored. Wes couldn't help but notice the one he'd got her for her birthday was right in front of all the others. He would have smirked if he wasn't so frustrated.

How could his father be so dismissive? Didn't he care? Why was he acting so strange?

Wes was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Liz talking to him. He was, however, knocked out of his thoughts when he felt Blair nudge him.

"Huh? What?" he sat up, fully alert. He heard Patty giggle from where she sat on the ground where she was coloring in her coloring book on the coffee table.

"I said," Liz sighed irritably, "that Tsubaki said your mom said the same thing; that he must just be chilling somewhere."

"Mom too, huh?" Wes mumbled. At that moment the door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" Blair called rushing to the door to open it and Tsubaki and Chrona walked into the room.

"H-hi, guys," Chrona waved nervously.

"Hey," Liz sighed and Wes waved politely.

"Hiya, Chrona! Nice to see ya!" Patty smiled cheerfully.

"T-thanks, P-Patty." Chrona returned a small smile at her and made his way along with Tsubaki to the couch Liz was sitting on.

"How can they not know anything?" Tsubaki asked suddenly, "Shouldn't they have some idea?"

"I don't know," Liz shrugged.

"Well, why don't we just find out ourselves?" Patty asked curiously, drawing the room's full attention on her.

The room was silent for a moment when Blair chimed in, "Yeah! That's a great idea; we could be like detectives or something!"

"Or undercover agents!" Patty cheered getting to her feet excitedly and began to strut across the room. She then turned to the side and held up a fist sticking out her index finger and a thumb, to make the shape of a gun, and whipped her head to the side with a smirk. Mimicking a James Bond pose.

"The name's Thompson," she said calmly, "Patty Thompson."

The silence only lasted a moment or so after that when Patty and Blair both went into a fit of laughter, Liz suppressed a soft chuckle and Tsubaki smiled fondly and at the youngest Thompson.

_~That girl watches too much TV~_ Wes thought with a smirk.

"T-that was v-very good, P-Patty." Chrona stuttered sweetly, his cheeks turning pink again.

"So, are we gonna do it?" Blair asked, "Investigate and find stuff out for ourselves?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Liz shrugged looking over at Tsubaki, who nodded in agreement.

"It is probably the only way we'll find him," Tsubaki said, "what do you think, Wes?"

"Let's do it," Wes smiled, "beats sittin' around here."

Moments later Chrona's cell phone rang and he stuttered an apology as he left the room.

"Hello, Chrona?" came a familiar voice when he answered.

"H-hi, Dr. Stein." Chrona greeted, he could hear the clicking noise of Stein twisting the screw in his head. He still wasn't fully used to it, but he was better at dealing with it now then he had been when he first met him. Marie had taken him under her wing and treated him more like a mother than his own mother had. His own mother…

Chrona felt the pang in his chest at the memory that flashed through his mind.

_~Wait… Could that be what she meant that day?~_

"Chrona, I need you to do something for Ms. Marie and I," the man began, "can you go to Death City, Nevada for us?"

"W-well, I-I don't know, Stein, I told m-my friends, that I would help them f-find Soul…" Chrona explained.

"That's who you're going to Death City for," was Steins platonic answer.

"Really?" Chrona perked up at this, could Stein really know where Soul was?

"Yes, we need you to find out what the people that have him are up to," Stein said.

"C-can I bring my f-friends?" Chrona inquired respectfully.

"I don't know, Chrona," Stein sighed, "this might not be very safe for them at the moment."

"W-what do you mean?" Chrona stammered worriedly.

He heard Stein twisting his screw for a few moments then Stein finally replied, "Chrona, there are some things I'm going to need to explain to you…"

* * *

**So, maybe I've answered some questions and maybe I made more questions for you guys :) but sorry I'm not revealing who the mystery person is just yet, but it will be soon... maybe lol**

**Alrighty, guys that it for this chapter :) R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I'm updating this late, I had SOOOO much on my plate that I barely got to sit down and then when I did get sometime my brain decided to take a vacation on ideas for this chapter, but when I got some ideas I worked my hardest to get this finished.**

**So anyway, Spirit is in this chapter, but since you know I didn't get to work on this as often as I wanted to, it may not be my best, but I'll work extra hard on making my next one better, promise.**

**Oh, and I checked my poll and based on the votes you all have picked Tsubaki's mother to be named **Amarante**! But she won't be in this chapter, she'll be in the next :) alright now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka left Soul, Kid, and Black Star at her apartment, to order the take out. She'd told them she had an errand to run and would get it done quicker if she were alone, which was true in a way.

If Soul heard her explaining her new mission to Spirit, he would catch on, and that would be… problematic.

Now she sat in her father's office at the library. Maka's father was a tall man with red hair and blue eyes. He was only thirty-nine years old, but that was because he had also become a father earlier than expected. Her father was only eighteen when he and her mother had conceived her, after all.

"Papa, I need you to answer a question for me…" Maka said as she sat in a chair that was placed across from his desk.

"What is it?" Spirit asked his voice growing concerned.

"Do you know a Dr. Stein?" Maka's voice was flat and seemingly bored, but she couldn't hide the glint of curiosity in her eyes as the question left her mouth.

Her father looked immediately uncomfortable, "Well… Um, I-I suppose I may have…" He took a deep breath and let out a wiry sigh, seeming in thought for a moment, "Yes, I knew him a long time ago."

_~So the crazy doctor had been telling the truth…~_

She looked at him questioningly, not needing to ask her question as Spirit continued, "He was my partner when I worked for Lord Death—before I met your mother, that is, he was a great assassin, better than me even." He added, "Stein and Marie paired up after Kami and I got together, and he retired shortly after…" He cut himself off, seeming to think better of telling her anymore, and looked her over suspiciously for a moment before speaking again, "Why do you ask?"

"I met him yesterday," Maka replied acting passive, waving her hand in a bored way, "at the hospital, when—" but before she could finish or explain her father jumped to his feet.

"Why were you in the hospital!?" he asked quickly, his concern and surprise unhidden in his voice.

Maka froze for a moment, how was she going to tell him about the… _job_ she had taken on?

She looked up at her father, his expression unchanged as he waited for her answer. Slowly she began to explain, "It's not like I was hurt, but—well you see, I took on a job and it required me going to the hospital with someone…"

"Lord Death gave you another mission?" Spirit asked curiously.

"No, a woman named Medusa," Maka said, glancing at her feet for a moment, "she wanted me to kidnap this guy, so I was following him around, but the dumbass got himself put in the hospital." She didn't hide the irritation in her voice at the last part of her sentence.

"Medusa…Medusa Gorgon?" there was something in his voice, an emotion she didn't recognize.

Unable to help herself she looked up at Spirit in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Maka, you shouldn't have taken a job from anyone other than Lord Death," the older man said ignoring her question, "especially not Medusa Gorgon, nothing good happens when she's involved." He paused as if to think something over quickly inside his head, but before Maka could say anything he spoke again, "You need to tell her no, just contact her and tell her you've changed your mind; that you're not going to do whatever she wants you to do anymore."

"No," Maka stood, "she's offering a lot of money, money we _need._"

"I don't care if we need the money or not, we'll find another way to keep the library—maybe Lord Death can give you and Black Star more missions—just ditch this one!" he demanded desperately. What was the matter with him? How did he even know Medusa in the first place?

_~Why is he so determined to make me quit?~_

"Why? It's not like I'm gonna kill him or anything, he's not a criminal, Black Star and I are just holding him hostage until she comes to get him herself!"

"You already have him?" Spirit asked in shock.

"Yes," she stated calmly, "he's at my apartment with Kid and Black Star."

"Kid and Black Star," Spirit sounded exasperated, "Maka, don't you think you should have stayed with your hostage instead of leaving him with the two people that fight more than anyone else in Nevada—if something goes wrong and Black Star picks a fight with Kid, he could escape while you're gone."

"Oh, he won't escape, even if Black Star and Kid do get into a fight," Maka assured.

"What makes you so sure?" her father inquired curiously.

"Because," Maka felt her face redden at what she was about to tell her father, "he kind of thinks we're engaged—"

"WHAT!?" Spirit nearly screamed, his overprotective father senses coming out, "I'll kill him if he thinks he can have my Maka!"

_~Here we go…~_ Maka thought irritably.

As Spirit continued with his rambling, Maka pulled out her book.

"I'm going to—" however Spirit never did finish his loud threats as a book slapped itself across his face painfully, sending a loud _**smack**_ through the room.

"Are you done now?" Maka asked impatiently, her voice flat and emotionless once more as she lowered her book and sat it on his desk.

With a groan of pain Spirit sat up to look at her, his facial expression more serious and business-like, "May I at least ask a few questions?"

Maka nodded and Spirit stood to take a seat back at his desk.

"Why did Medusa only want you to kidnap him, and not kill him?" Spirit asked.

"She said that she wanted revenge on some people and the only way to get that revenge, or at least get her plans for revenge started, was to get Soul Evans out of the way." Maka explained. Suddenly her father froze.

"E-Evans? Was his mother's name Josephine?" he asked slowly, his eyes growing a little wider than normal.

"Yeah…" Maka nodded, her eyebrows burrowing and a frown grew on her face. How does he know her name? What wasn't he telling her?

"Why?" she inquired, "Do you know her?"

"Oh, wow!" Spirit exclaimed loudly, "Sid and Nygus said that they need to talk to me today—and look!" Spirit pointed to the clock quickly, but nervously, "I'm already late, gotta go! Papa loves you, Maka!" and with that he ran swiftly out the door, leaving a stunned and confused Maka behind in awkward silence.

_~What the hell!?~_

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"Why would Soul be there?" Wes inquired.

"W-well," Chrona began nervously, completely aware of every eye in the room on him, "I have a f-friend that said he might have an idea of where S-Soul is and he said that he'd seen a man with w-white hair and red eyes in Death City, Nevada. S-so I don't know, all I know is that s-someone saw somebody that looked like Soul, it-it sounds like a good s-starting place. Right?"

Chrona had finished talking with Dr. Stein a few minutes ago and Stein had explained to him that, Soul might be involved with a group of assassins in that area or maybe Soul was being held there against his will, but either way Stein said that Soul needed to be found and the people he was with needed to be investigated.

Stein had also said that he advised against Chrona bringing his friends, but if Chrona insisted on it, then there was nothing Stein could really do about it as long as they didn't affect his work on what he was supposed to be doing or get in the way of anything.

_~My friends deserve to know where Soul is just as much as I do…Maybe even more…~_ Chrona told himself.

"It's worth a try," Tsubaki said to no one in particular, her optimistic smile back in its rightful place.

"I guess we're going to Death City then," Liz stated while Patty, who sat next to her on the couch, tilted her head curiously, turning to Wes and Blair, "Wes, Blair, are you guys gonna come to?"

"Duh! Of course I'm coming; I wanna know where Soul's been for so long!" Blair retorted with an excited smile as Wes nodded nonchalantly in agreement.

"So, Chrona~" Patty sang turning back to the pink haired man, "When do we leave?"

"W-well, uh, I-I was thinking r-right now? B-but it d-doesn't have to be," Chrona added quickly, afraid they would think it short-notice, "I-I can wait until y-you guys are—are ready…"

"No, I think the sooner the better," Tsubaki assured, sounding eager, but they could still see the worry in her eyes.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"Here," Kid said, tossing a wallet to Soul, "your wallet, it has your ID and stuff in it."

Maka had left a while ago and now Soul, Black Star, and Kid sat in the living room. Soul picked up the wallet and started to go through it as Black Star flipped the channels on the TV.

There was his ID, a few pictures, and… that was it?

"This is it?" Soul asked looking up at Kid who had been watching him; almost observing him, as if he were a new species he'd just discovered.

"Well, you used to have credit cards and stuff," Kid shrugged, "but they weren't in there when I found it."

"And that didn't bother you?" Soul asked. What if someone stole them? Hasn't this guy ever heard of identity theft?

But Kid's face remained passive and indifferent, seeming to read his thoughts, Kid assured him, "There's no need to worry about any of that stuff, I assure you, I've already taken care of it all. I called and canceled all your credit cards and Maka said she'd be perfectly fine with sharing hers with you until we can get you others."

Soul relaxed at this, "Oh... alright."

"Will you peasants shut the hell up? Your god is trying to watch TV!" Black Star complained.

He was lying down on his side, taking up the entire couch, lazily watching TV with Kid sitting in the arm chair on his left and Soul slouching in the love seat on his right.

Soul watched as Black Star flipped through the channels and stopped on a basketball game.

"Yes," Black Star cheered not as loudly as he probably could have, "basketball!"

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kid said, standing and walking calmly over to the door. When Kid opened the door, the brilliant smell of food drifted to Soul and Black Star's nose.

"FOOD!" Black Star yelled rushing after the smell along with Soul. Soul heard Kid thank the delivery guy followed by footsteps, Kid soon walked into the room to find Soul and Black Star sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bring that food over to your god!" Black Star ordered.

Kid sighed, shaking his head as he walked over, "I don't know how your mother didn't die from exhaustion when you were a child…" he then mumbled something about being lazy and sat the bags down on the table, Maka had said they could order anything they wanted to and Black Star and Soul had both agreed on sushi.

"Good servant!" Black Star grinned, grabbing one of the many boxes of sushi, "I'm starved!"

"Please, I'm _way_ hungrier than you," Soul scoffed grabbing his own box.

"Oh _really_?" Black Star's eyes held a sparkle in them that Soul recognized as competitiveness as another wide grin crossed the blue haired man's face, "Wanna test that theory?"

Soul smirked, feeling his own arrogance take hold, "You on!"

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Josephine watched as Mifune led Angela up the stairs of the mansion. Accompanying Mifune and his daughter Angela was a woman; she was 63 years old, but still held herself as though she had all the strength and energy in the world, her shoulder-length silver hair was up in a neat ponytail holding it out of her grey eyes; steady and calm as ever. **(A/N: The mystery person is revealed!)**

As her eyes landed on Josephine and Samuel her gaze grew a little softer and warmer, but still held a seriousness that had always been there, for as long as Josephine could remember.

"Aunt Jose, Uncle Sam!" Angela beamed, a strand of her short brown hair landing in her face as she waved, "Hi!"

Angela's eyes were red, like Soul's, but they were a shade darker really. Josephine found herself wondering, again, about where those could have come from. Until Soul was born Josephine hadn't known of anyone in her family or Samuel's that had that eye color. At the thought of her son, Josephine felt fear creep back into her mind, wondering what the Albarn family had planned; why they were doing this… the answer, she already knew, was revenge…

"Hello, Angela!" Josephine smiled looking down at the little girl. Samuel gave Angela a quick smile in greeting, ruffling her hair and greeting Mifune before he and Josephine turned back to the old woman.

"Josephine," the older woman nodded, "how are you, my dear?"

"I'm alright, mother, but still very concerned about my son," Josephine stated calmly, trying to mimic her mother's cool and collected attitude; a trait, Josephine noted to herself, that Soul had picked up easily with all the time he spent with his grandmother growing up.

"Yes, I am too," her mother agreed grimly, "he is, after all, with the Albarns and the last Star clan member…"

At the mention of the Star clan, Mifune grew still, "I'm going to take Angela inside," he informed before leading the little girl into the house.

"But I wouldn't worry so much, if I were you, he has the blood of the Caché family within his viens." The woman assured.

Josephine's mother had always taken pride in the family name; the Caché family was a rather strong family of fighters. It had to be described that way because unlike the Star clan or the Albarns', who were a long line of assassins, or the Nakatsukasa family, whom came from a rich ancestry of ninjas, the Caché family were a family that consisted of ninjas, assassins, con artists, thieves, and even Samurai; all these talents and abilities put together in one family made them a force to be reckoned with. Of course, the Caché family didn't let anyone outside those kinds of 'businesses' know of their on-the-side careers, but the people that knew also knew never to cross them.

When Josephine was a child, she had believed it to be amazing; as if hers was a family of super heroes. Now she wanted nothing more than to keep her husband and children as far away from them as possible.

Samuel, who noticed his wife stiffen slightly, put an arm around her shoulders and gave her shoulder a squeeze for reassurance. This action seemed to put her a little more at ease, but he could still feel the tension in her muscles.

"Speaking of which," his wife spoke up, her voice showing no signs of unease, "I thought you said you killed all of the Star clan, mother."

Then it was her mother's turn to grow ridged, "I… I couldn't bring myself to do it… not to him…"

"I didn't want you to do it to any of them." Josephine's tone was icy cold.

At this her mother lost her ridged stature and not the even the cool and collected manor in which she had held herself in was anywhere to be seen as her fist balled up at her sides and an equally—if not more—icy glare directed itself at her daughter.

"Would you rather your father's death go unpunished?" the older woman growled out.

"No, but—"

"Would you have wanted me to sit around and let the people who caused his death get away with what they did?" her mother continued, "I wasn't going to let them get away with it, they should have known better than to hurt my family! 'Most dangerous family in existence' they called themselves," she scoffed harshly, "They sure as hell didn't look that dangerous to me when we got through with them—"

"_We?_ That was not me! It was all you! All you and the rest of our damn family! I told you—" Josephine started.

"I know it wasn't _you_, because you would rather take the side of the Star clan than your own family," her mother scorned loudly, "when you should have been on our side! Just because he said that they didn't do it you believed them! When they had killed billions of innocent people in cold blood before, what would have stopped them from killing your father!?"

"He was going to quit that life!" Josephine exclaimed, she rarely lost her temper enough to raise her voice, "After his wife had his son, they decided that they wanted things to be different! They didn't want their son to be raised in that background! I knew him better than most anyone else _did_! So I knew it wasn't him, but I asked anyways, because I was aware of the rest of his family being assassins as well; he said that none of them—not one member of his entire family had gotten a job or mission in weeks and I believed him! I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have ever lied at least not to _me_! Even if he had done it, he would have come out and told me to my face, when I asked him!"

"You only say that because White Star was your friend! They _never_ could have changed!" the silver haired woman shouted, pointing a menacing finger at Josephine, "You've always been that way! You refuse to look the truth in the face!"

Josephine's eyes widen. "That's not—"

"That's exactly what happen with your children too, Josephine, you refused to acknowledge that your children had the talent of the great Caché members before them, and now they know nothing of anything that is going on around them!"

Josephine didn't react with the yelling or even the threatening that Samuel would have expected to come from her, instead she simply stood there, her expression unreadable and almost blank as she spoke; her voice incredibly calm and cool for the situation at hand, "I think, perhaps, we should finish this discussion another time." And with that she turned and strode away from them, heading back into the house, her head held high and shoulders pushed back.

Samuel had never seen his wife this way and didn't to see it again, he found himself turning to his mother-in-law, wanting nothing more than to curse her very name, but instead a steady and unwavering voice came out, "If you hadn't started an all-out war all those years ago, we wouldn't have to worry about this one now." This statement seemed to stun the old woman.

But it was true, that's what this was turning out to be; a war. All this was leading up to a war between families, even Samuel could see that, but strangly he didn't care, after all these were the people that took one of his sons...

Without waiting for a response he turned on his heels and walked away to find Josephine.

* * *

**Okay guys that's it, and yes, I know there was no SoMa in this chapter, but there will be in the next one! ;)**

**Also the person that guessed correctly on the mystery person's identity was **_**Moemoekyun**_**! Good job, you're a great guesser!**

**Oh and since my update was late, would you guys want me to make it up to you by putting a kissing scene in the next chapter? But it's up to you guys, so tell me, kiss or no kiss? Review and tell me or you can PM me too :) either way works.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) I had been planning to update this chapter yesterday, but you know things don't always work out the way you plan them to sometimes. Alright, so I got some help with the kissing scene so I'm giving all the credit for the idea to Canadian Ham :) so yeah, on with the story!**

**Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that good, I didn't have a lot of time on my hands this week so I didn't get to write, read, then rewrite like I usually try to.**

* * *

There was yelling, cursing, and food being flung across the room as Black Star and Soul fought to win the food fight they started with each other. They could hear Kid yelling at them for making the kitchen asymmetrical.

"This is an abolishment of symmetry, you idiots!" Kid exclaimed angrily, as he swiftly dodged the flying food. It was like he was used to dodging things on short notice… but Soul couldn't be bothered with wondering about that right now as he fought for victory.

What started out as an innocent eating contest soon turned into a food fight when Soul, accidentally leaning on a packet of soy sauce, squirted Black Star in the face. The blue haired man then accused him of challenging his godliness and threw a handful of rice back at Soul. As the white pieces of rice bounced off Soul's head, the albino gave a toothy grin accepting Black Star's challenge.

Everything happened in what felt like a matter of seconds after that. Black Star took cover behind the fridge as Soul, almost instinctively, flipped the table over as a shield from Black Star's food attacks. Both laughed as they chucked food at each other, ignoring Kid's protests and growing determined to win. Each had grabbed big piles of food and somehow managed not to run out.

"Hey, Black Star!" Soul called as he ducked out of the way from a piece of fish.

"Yes, commoner!?" Black Star yelled back as he reloaded his hands with food, "Preying to live down my godliness beating you!?"

"Not a chance!" Soul snorted, "I just had a question about Maka!"

"Then ask away! But don't think you can distract me, Soul, I will win this war!" Black Star cackled as he and Soul came out from their hiding places to empty their hands of food once again.

Soul watched with some satisfaction as the salmon roll he threw made it's way for Black Star, the satisfaction was short lived though, when Black Star side stepped out of the way, the salmon roll missing him by an inch.

"Is she always so withdrawn?" Soul asked, ducking back down behind the tipped over table to dodge a ball of sushi that came flying toward him and grab something else to throw at him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that!" Black Star snorted, as Soul pelted food at him as he swiftly made for the picture of green tea.

Soul took great pride in the sushi that splat itself across Black Star's back as the man ducked back behind the refrigerator once more.

"She didn't used to be though…" something in Black Star's voice sounded distant, as if his mind were somewhere far away.

"What do you mean?" Soul questioned as the food fight seemed to take a pause.

Silence…

No one moved, even Kid seemed to cease his anger at the 'abolishment of symmetry'. Soul waited curiously for an answer, and after a moment more of silence Black Star was the first to speak.

"Uh… Well, dude, I just meant…" he seemed to be thinking as if searching his mind for something to say. This made Soul suspicious, why couldn't he just tell him? Why would he need to think of something?

_~Cool it, Soul, you're probably just over-analyzing things and it's not cool to over-analyze…~_

Finally Black Star spoke again, his voice saddened and wiry, "Well, you see Maka's old man wasn't very faithful to her mother, and they tried to work it out, Maka's mom and dad… but one day I guess Kami just couldn't take it anymore and packed up, she left while Maka was at daycare with me and when Maka came home… Well, basically she has a fear of abandonment now." The blue haired man explained, finally poking his head out from behind the refrigerator, he was smiling, but the smile didn't look like his usual carefree or superior smiles, it looked as sad as his voice.

"Black Star," Kid said, his voice holding a tone that, if Soul didn't know better, was a warning tone.

Black Star ignored him and continued, "So, I guess, she's probably just distant because she's afraid."

"Afraid?" Soul asked, not necessarily needing an answer, it was more to himself. It made since, her distrust in men is because of her father and her fear of abandonment is because of her mother… But wait… "Why did she agree to go out with me and marry me then?" he found himself asking.

This question seemed to stun them, they exchanged glances, but this time Kid was the one to speak.

"Soul," Kid's tone was matter of fact and calm, "I believe your laid-back attitude complimented her tensed one and she felt that she could let her guard down with you, she fell for you and said yes when you proposed; then when you had that accident and was unconscious for an entire night, it brought up those memories of being abandoned and she receded back into her little shell." Kid gave a carless shrug, "At least that's what I think…"

"But how could that bring up abandonment issues?" Soul interjected. Kid had moved to stand behind the table with him and Soul rose to his feet, "It's not like I left her, I had an accident."

Suddenly they heard Black Star trying to hold in laughter.

Both men turned to look at the struggling Black Star, and laughter spilled out of the blue haired assassins mouth, "It—It sounded like he peed on himself—You know, when he *Bwaha!* when he said 'he had an accident' *Bwahahaha!* I'd distance myself from him too!" the man continued laughing immaturely as Kid, deciding to ignore Black Star, turned back to Soul.

Kid cleared his throat to get Soul's attention, and seemed to think over what he was going to say, "Death is where you _depart_ from the living. So, you see, when you got in that accident it could have killed you and that got her thinking about how awful she would feel if you died; if you died you would be abandoning her and she might not be able to take being abandoned again, especially not by someone she feels deeply for. Therefore, when you almost left her—by getting hurt, she receded back into her old protective shell, because she's scared to get hurt and lose someone else important to her. Does that make sense?" Kid asked finally, finished with his speech, "Any questions?"

Soul shook his head, "Naw, it makes sense…"

Neither man noticed that Black Star had stopped laughing and was now standing up straight, the pot of green tea in hand. The bluenette's mind had gone back to how he had been in a food fight with the albino and now would be the best time to get him, while he was distracted.

It's was one of the assassins' rules, to wait for an opening to attack your target...

The assassin reared back the pot of green tea and before either man knew what was happening the green tea was all over the table that had been used as a shield, forming a small puddle on the kitchen floor, and drenching the OCD hitman. Soul moved just as fast—if not faster than Kid had earlier, surprising himself as the green tea splashed onto Kid instead.

"Look what you did to my symmetry, you ass!" Kid exclaimed, looking at himself in horror, his clothes were drenched on only one side. It looked… _asymmetrical_!

"It's all wet on one side! Only one side!" Kid shouted, "Dump some on this side!"

"We're all out," Black Star said tipping over the empty pot to prove it, a small drop of green tea cascaded off it and plopped into the puddle forming itself on the tiled floor.

"Damn you, Black Star!" Kid yelled.

"It's not like you were symmetrical anyway," Black Star shrugged, "you have those stripes after all."

This was the breaking point for Kid as he sunk into a corner of the kitchen in depression.

This reminded Soul of someone… again he was given a quick glimpse at a face he may or may not have known; it looked familiar but not familiar, like the others. But this person was a male with short, chopped-looking, pink hair and blue-grey eyes. He was sitting insecurely in the corner of a room muttering to himself… and like that the face was gone just as it had appeared…

Shaking his head clear, Soul contemplated going over to calm Kid down, feeling it as a normal response… maybe he _was_ starting to remember this life… however he didn't have time to make a decision before the albino man felt a chunk of wasabi splat against the side of his face, leaving behind a green smear mark.

This was all he needed to get back in the competition of their resent food war.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Maka slowly walked up to her apartment door.

_~Why was papa acting so funny… well funnier than usual anyway…~_

After her father had run out she left Spirit's office and headed home, she'd tried calling Black Star's cell, but neither he nor Kid seemed to be answering their phones. She rummaged through her purse for her keys when she heard a commotion on the other side of the door.

What was it?

She pressed her ear to the door and continued listening. She could hear yelling and… was that… sobbing?

She unlocked the door and threw it open, not seeing anyone in the living room she turned to the kitchen to see Black Star and Soul. Kid was sitting in the fettle position in the corner of the room; he had been the one sobbing and continued to do so, muttering, "I'm garbage, useless worthless garbage…Why are there three on the right but not the left?"

Soul and Black Star, who appeared to have been throwing food at one another, blinked at her as if partially frozen for a moment.

Black Star—who's face had between splattered with soy sauce, and specks of rice on his shirt from the sushi Soul had thrown at him—was standing up against the side of the fridge; with an arm reared back and ready to throw, what looked like to Maka, a big ball of rice.

While Soul—who had a wasabi smear on his cheek along with rice in his hair and some stains on his shirt—crouched behind the overturned kitchen table arm drawn back, much like Black Star's, and a pile of sushi, ready to be grabbed and thrown by his side.

"He started it!" Soul and Black Star chided together, dropping their handfuls of food and standing upright. The food war seemingly over for now.

The kitchen was a complete mess, the fridge was spattered with green tea, and stained with soy sauce, rice and sushi bits were scattered over the floor, and Maka suspected there were possibly more stains of food to be discovered.

"Maka-chop!" on instinct her arm flung out with a book, sending it hurtling through the room and crashing into Black Star knocking him backwards and making Soul flinch. Maka let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples. She was getting such a headache…

"I'll calm Kid down…" she grumbled strolling over to the crouching man, who was still ridiculing himself and tugging on his asymmetrical hair. She could hear Black Star and Soul muttering about something now, but didn't bother listening in.

"Come on, Kid, it's alright." She cooed, "You're not garbage, you're the most symmetrical person I've ever met."

"No, I'm not…" Kid muttered, "Just look at your hair, it's perfectly symmetrical in its pigtails, perfectly even on both sides; and my hair's an abomination, it only has three stripes on one side… why only one side? Curse my filthy genetics… I'm not fit to be my father's son. I'm a disgrace, a worthless piece of trash…"

"Oh, your dad doesn't care about your stripes," she assured him in a cheerful voice, hearing him grumble about his hair more her face fell as she tried to think of something, then an idea crossed her mind.

She smiled happily, "what would you say if I told you I could help you out with your stripes?"

"You can help?" Kid perked up at this, turning his head to look at her.

"Mhm," she smiled, "I could send Black Star out to buy some hair dye and you could mimic the stripes on the right side of your head onto the left too."

"Really?" he asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up as a reassured smile formed on his face.

"Yep," Maka turned back to Black Star, "Black Star, after—"

But before Maka could finish telling him to buy it _after_ cleaning up his mess, Black Star was already rushing out the door with Kid. "Come on, Kid!" Black Star whooped, "Let's get that dye, YAAHOO!"

Maka found herself sighing once more; she loved him like a brother, but sometimes Black Star just couldn't sit still…

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"Hey, Soul, maybe Maka's afraid, but maybe you can get her to open back up to you." The assassin whispered as Maka crouched down to talk to Kid.

"Huh?" Soul asked in a hushed voice, looking dumbstruck, "How?"

"Easy, you flirt with her, pick her up," Black Star retorted keeping his voice low, "rekindle the romance."

_~Or start it…~_ Black Star said inwardly.

For a moment Soul looked doubtful. _~He doubts me!? Sheesh! Doesn't this guy know that his god knows best?~_

"It'll be like you guys are starting over, you know like going back in time and you have to win her heart all over again." He explained. _~Honestly, the faith in some people…~_

"But I don't even remember how I won her over in the first place!" Soul hissed.

"That's the fun part!" Black Star countered. Soul looked as though he were about to say something else, an argument of some kind, when Maka called for Black Star, snapping both men out of their quiet conversation.

Luckily, Black Star had overheard the last part of Maka and Kid's conversation and Black Star saw his chance to end the conversation and take off, that would mean he won…

Before Maka could even finish her sentence Black Star grabbed Kid and yanked him out the door shouting, "Come on, Kid, let's get that dye, YAAHOO!"

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Soul glanced at the kitchen; he and Black Star did get carried away. Maybe he should start cleaning it up, if not so Maka doesn't Maka-chop him and give him _more_ brain damage, then to distract himself from the conversation he'd had with Black Star… Why was he so nervous? It's not cool to be nervous. Besides he 'won her heart' before, she's engaged to him after all, isn't she? He could do it again… right?

"This is so uncool…" he mumbled, not aware that he'd actually spoken his last thought out loud until Maka glanced at him.

"What did you say, Soul?" she inquired curiously, turning on her heels to look at him.

"Nothing, I'm gonna clean this up," he said, walking over to the sink and wetting the dish rag they had left sitting next to the sink. He heard her sigh from behind him.

"Here, I'll help you." He heard her shuffle toward the closet probably to get a mop or broom or something.

"Um, Soul, did Black Star or Kid move the mop while I was gone?" she asked, still looking the kitchen closet when he turned his head to look at her. The squeak of the sink's knob was heard as he turned off the running water.

"No, I never saw them with a mop," he answered, ringing the extra water out of the rag.

"Wait, I think I—yeah, here it is," her voice sounded happy and he could just imagine a smile on her face. He heard a few disgruntled noises come from her and turned to look at her, the wet rag still in hand.

Maka was trying to pull the mop out of the kitchen closet, it was caught on something and she couldn't get it out. After trying one last tug on it she huffed unhappily and looked over at Soul. He had moved away from the kitchen sink and was wiping off the fridge as he watched, cocking an eyebrow at her curiously.

She felt her cheeks heat up against her will, choosing to act as if she didn't notice she asked for his help, "Soul, could you please help me? It's stuck…"

A mischievous smirk grew over his face, causing a fluttering feeling to rise in her stomach and making her blush deepen, he let out a low chuckle, "That's what she said."

The butterflies in her stomach were gone, her flush darken as a disgusted look took it place on her face, "Stop that, you sound like Black Star."

"That's what she said~" he mockingly sang, his smirk still firmly in place.

"I'm serious," she scowled, "I don't like that. Just get your ass over here and help me pull this out."

He shrugged, but did as he was told and started toward her, muttering, "That's what she said…" under his breath one last time.

"Ugh… I'm getting a headache," she groaned, she should have known better than to leave him alone with Black Star for too long.

As Soul made his way over to her, she decided to let him try to get the mop unstuck while she got something for her headache.

"I'm going to get something for my headache, Soul, you work on the mop," she said walking toward the cabinet above the sink, where she kept the Tylenol.

**(Like I said Canadian Ham helped me out with this, so all credit and thanks goes to Canadian Ham. Thanks, Canadian Ham! ;D)**

Forgetting about the food in the floor for a moment, she slipped on a puddle of green tea. Soul, who had moved to catch her from falling, soon found himself falling along with her. They crashed into the floor, bumping their heads into each other, and Soul landing on top of her.

"Ouch…" Maka said bringing her hand up to touch the sore spot where Soul's skull had cracked up against hers.

"You're telling me," Soul groaned, "your head's as hard a freaking rock…"

"At least you don't have a two ton man on top of you." Maka complained, shoving on his chest. She knew she was being more than overly dramatic with his weight, but he was still a grown man, so he was pretty heavy.

"It's all muscle and coolness, sweetie." He smirked.

"Don't call me sweetie." She scowled.

The butterflies in her stomach returned as she realized what position they had landed in and felt her face heat up for what felt like the millionth time since she met Soul.

No man had ever caught her attention or made her feel so… _like this_ before, but she almost didn't mind. His chest pressed against hers was warm and she felt… comfortable?—No! She was Maka Albarn, she didn't feel comfort around strange men; they were all unfaithful cheats! She made the decision to stay away from them a long time ago.

Only Kid and Black Star were truly deemed safe, because they were the closest things to brothers as she ever had, she trusted them and knew there was no way for them to hurt her… but this man…

She hadn't realized that she was staring at him at first, until she noticed he was looking at her just as intently. She felt the blood rush to her face again as she fought for control of her body, to make it move and push him off, or at least say something. But, alas, she was frozen in place as his eyes burned into hers.

"I meant it, you know…" he said with a lopsided smile.

"Y-you meant what?" she asked hating the way she stuttered, as if she was nervous. She was an assassin she didn't get nervous!

He chuckled again, that same chuckle that sent the butterflies in her stomach crazy, and brought one of his hands up to brush a blonde strand from her face, letting his fingertips trail down her jaw as he did so. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, she wanted to move; to put some distance between them, but found herself feeling dazed and looking up at him instead. Curse this man and his ability to make her feel so warm and frozen at the same time.

"That I liked your eyes." He said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

She didn't notice when his face drew closer to hers until she felt his breath on her lips, making her shutter. She should move, she should just get up and leave, anything to keep this from happening… Why wasn't she moving?

Wait she was moving… oh shit she _was_ moving just not away from him!

Maka felt her hand grip his shirt urging him to move closer, which he gladly did. No matter how much she argued with herself she couldn't gain control and instead found his lips graze hers tauntingly, it was light and as soft as air, but was enough to make her heart pound against her chest.

"I know I've probably done this before…" he breathed, "but could I kiss you right now?"

Still transfixed by his feverish red eyes, he was looking at her with an emotion she didn't recognize… or rather didn't want to. He must have taken her silence as a yes, because the next thing she felt was his lips pressed to hers.

That was all it took to make her mind turn to mush and destroy any piece of it that would tell her to put a stop to it all. Her eyes fell closed as her tensed muscles melted like ice under a flame. She felt Soul press closer and was sure he could feel her racing heart against his chest.

She felt him slip his hand under her neck pulling her closer as his other gripped her waist. Instinct took over and she found her own hands begin moving, gliding up his torso, sending shivers through out his body as she did so. One of her hands rested on his shoulder, while she curled her fingers in his silvery locks. She pulled him closer to her until she was sure not a centimeter of space was between them, and that's when it happened.

That noise… she could faintly hear it… a soft ringing sound. As she listened the noise grew louder. Her daze subsiding she realized it wasn't as soft or quiet as she had previously thought, it was the phone.

To her horror, reality dawned on her and without wasting another moment she pushed Soul off and rushed to answer it. Completely aware of Soul's confused and dazed eyes watching her, she answered the phone with a shaky, "Hello?"

"Maka? Are you alright?" it was Kid, "I called your cell, but you didn't answer."

Clearing her throat, she forced her mouth to move properly so she wouldn't sound so shaky or flustered this time, "Oh, I was just cleaning the kitchen." She lied, "What'd you need?"

"Well, my father called," he explained, "He has a new mission for us. Can you meet us at Black Star's?"

"I'm on my way." Maka said hanging up the phone and turning to Soul, "Hey, Soul?"

He was standing now and still looked slightly flushed and a little confused, but she continued, "I have some business I need to take care of, I'll be back in later." And without waiting for a reply she rushed out the door, grabbing her coat on the way.

* * *

**Okay, I'm planning on updating again this Friday and considering in a few days it will be winter break I'll have plenty of time to work on this story and will get back to my weekly updates. :) Alright, that's it for today. **

**Please don't forget to review, favorite, or follow if you liked this story and haven't already. **

**Bye! Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this chapter is short, but I did say I'd update today.**

**Honestly, I've got some writers block and it sucks...**

* * *

"What did you need Spirit?" Sid Barett asked, sitting at his kitchen table.

Sid was a muscular, dark-skinned man with cornrowed hair. He always wore a headband on his forehead with a Japanese word written across it **(1)**, and black Japanese tattoos on both his arms **(2)**.

He and Spirit had been friends since high school, back when everything had first started.

"Yes, you sounded frantic on the phone," Nygus agreed, taking a seat next to Sid after pouring Spirit a cup of tea along with her own.

Mira Nygus was Sid's girlfriend, she had been Sid's partner before they retired and was almost always covered in bandages looking somewhat like a mummy.

She had dark skin, blue eyes, and wore her hair pulled back in dreadlocks. She had a tattoo on her upper shoulder, of which she made sure never to show at her job as a school nurse.

Spirit sat across from them; he had called them immediately after leaving Maka at the library and told them that he needed to speak with them urgently.

"Maka's gotten a mission… from Medusa."

Sid and Nygus exchanged looks to one another.

"Maka turned her down, didn't she?" Nygus shifted a little in her seat.

"No," the red head man replied grimly, "she said Medusa was offering a large amount of money that could help me pay off my debt on the library… she's determined to finish this mission."

Sid let out a sigh, "She's just like her mother…"

"I know… she'd do anything for that library." Spirit looked down at his tea, swirling it in his cup and watching the steam rise off it.

"So who does Medusa want killed?" Nygus inquired.

"That's the thing she doesn't want him killed, she wants him held captive until farther notice..." Spirit explained.

"Well then, who is it Medusa wants held captive?" Sid asked.

"Josephine's youngest son," the room grew still the only noise being the gentle breeze that flowed through the opened window in Nygus and Sid's kitchen.

"Our Josephine?" Sid asked in disbelieve.

"I don't think she's been 'our Josephine' for a while now, but yes, Josephine Caché—or she's an Evans now."

"Evans? As in Samuel Evans?" Nygus inquired.

Spirit nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"I thought I heard they were married, but I couldn't be sure," Nygus commented to nobody in particular, "I haven't seen them since their son Wesley was a year old."

"I think we all knew they would get married," Sid said, "they were sixteen when they had their first son Wesley, even when they were kids she loved him, she loved the way he could pour himself into a song; the way he saw things, I think Samuel was the only boy that White Star ever truly approved of being with Josephine."

"I always thought White Star had a crush on Josephine… but anyone could see he loved his wife more than anything." Nygus stirred her tea absent mindedly.

"He didn't." Spirit said suddenly, "Have a crush on Josephine, I mean… Josephine and Kami used to talk about everything, and one day Josephine came over crying… they spent hours in Kami's room talking and when she left Kami told me what had been bothering her… after that is when White Star and Josephine started getting closer… White Star was far more than a friend, but he was no love interest…"

"Then what was he?" Nygus inquired.

Everything was silent, they grew still once more; Sid and Nygus in anticipation and Spirit in thought, his eyes looked distant as if far off in thought.

* * *

**I thought you guys might kind of like to know: **

**(1) The Japanese word on Sid's headband means "Hole"**

**(2)** **The tattoo on his shoulder stands for "Death" and the tattoo under it stands for "Person"**

**Just something I found out one day, wanted to share it…**

**Alright, again sorry guys, I've hit a writer's block, but at least I gave ya something, right?**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be longer, promise. And there will be a flashback it, maybe two... depends on how well my brain wantsd to work with me...**

**Bet you can't guess what Josephine was upset about or why she and White Star were so close...**

**Hint: "White Star was far more than a friend, but he was no love interest…"**

**Hint 2: It's also a reason why Josephine's mother never liked the Star Clan. ****(_Before_ her husband died and she suspected they killed him)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh goodness, I'm so sorry I'm just now updating… Ugh, I had what I wanted to happen in my head, I just couldn't write like I wanted it, but it finally hit me and I got my computer and it's _finally_ finished *sigh***

**I also have the next chapter started and stuff, so hopefully it'll be done soon to =)**

* * *

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ Last time }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I always thought White Star had a crush on Josephine… but anyone could see he loved his wife more than anything." Nygus stirred her tea absent mindedly.

"He didn't." Spirit said suddenly, "Have a crush on Josephine, I mean… Josephine and Kami used to talk about everything, and one day Josephine came over crying… they spent hours in Kami's room talking and when she left Kami told me what had been bothering her… after that is when White Star and Josephine started getting closer… White Star was far more than a friend, but he was no love interest…"

"Then what was he?" Nygus inquired.

Everything was silent, they grew still once more; Sid and Nygus in anticipation and Spirit in thought, his eyes looked distant as if far off in thought.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ Chapter 8 }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

***SPIRIT'S FLASHBACK***

_It was a normal day, as a sixteen year old Spirit sat on the couch watching TV as the fifteen year old Kami made diner. _

_Her ponytail swaying slightly as she moved, her beautiful face smiling as she worked on the dishes, scrubbing them clean of any leftover food. _

_He could hear her lovely voice happily humming as she worked._

_She always was a happy worker… one of the reasons he loved her._

_Suddenly a loud rapid knocking could be heard at the door._

_**THUD! THUD! THUD!**_

_Spirit, being closer to the door, jumped to answer it, brows furrowing in concern._

_Who could that be at this hour?_

_Opening the door, his eyes landed on a fifteen year old Josephine, three weeks until her birthday and a month before she found out she was pregnant._

_Her sky blue eyes were blurred with unshed tears as she let out a choked, "Hi, Spirit…Can-can I speak to Kami, please?"_

"_Josephine, are you alright?" Spirit asked moving out of the way to let her in. _

_That's what had surprised him so much back then, nothing could make Josephine cry. She never cried—at least if she did she never let anyone see her do it. This was new…_

_That was when Kami came into the room, drying her hands off on her apron._

"_Spirit—Josephine what happened?" Kami asked quickly rushing to hug her friend, "Is it Samuel? Did that jerk do something!?"_

"_No, it's not Samuel… he's out of town for the week he's *sob* he's visiting his uncle *sniff* may I talk to you alone for a moment?" Josephine asked as she struggled to hold in her tears, making a point to keep her long locks of white hair in her eyes to try and hide the evidence._

"_Yeah, sure" Kami nodded leading her friend to her bedroom, "Spirit, watch the food!" she called over her shoulder._

_Minutes passed, then hours…_

_When Josephine finally came out, Spirit had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring peacefully. The food already cold from waiting and the TV screen had gone snowy._

_She looked like the old Josephine again, her eyes a little puffy and red, but her head was held high and her shoulders back, she was in her proud stance again._

_She let out small giggle as Kami walked her to the door, "Your boyfriend's snoring pretty loudly."_

"_Yeah, I better wake him up and put him to bed or he's going to be sore in the morning…" Kami smiled wirily at Spirit. Maybe that's what caused him to stir, the mention of his name coming from Kami's mouth…_

_He drowsily listened as Josephine thanked Kami and they said their goodbyes, promising to see the other the next day. Spirit heard the door close and the then tiny footsteps making their way over to him. He stirred a bit more when he felt a familiar pair of lips brush his forehead._

_Opening his eyes slowly he saw Kami leaning over him, "You fell asleep." She informed him softly._

"_Oh, what was the matter with Josephine?" he asked pulling himself to an upright position._

"_Well…" Kami slowly sat down beside him, glancing at the door for a short time, "You know how no one ever knew who White Star's dad was?"_

"_Yeah," Spirit replied as Kami downcast her eyes._

"_Well, Josephine found out who he was…"_

"_Who?" he asked. He unconsciously leaned forward to put his hand on hers._

"_Apparently, Josephine's father and White Star's mother had once been very close…"_

_***END OF SPIRIT'S FLASHBACK***_

"He was her brother," Spirit said finally.

"Are you saying that Josephine's father… had an affair with White Star's mother?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, apparently Josephine's father broke the relationship off shortly before White Star was born; Josephine found out and told White Star, that's probably why her mother was so convinced that it was White Star and his family that killed him in the first place," The red haired man explained, "to get revenge."

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Maka walked up the steps to Black Star's house and grabbed the key out from under the door mat, strolling inside. It was small; one-story with a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom, but it was still a little messy, not that messy though because Black Star knows that if Nygus came over and saw his house looking like a tornado went through it she would kill him.

She made a point to keep moving at all times, to try and find anything she could to keep her mind off her kitchen and what had recently happened in it.

_~I had my __**first**__ kiss with my __**first**__ hostage! I've got to be the worst assassin ever!~_

She had to be losing her mind…

She heard voices as she made her way to Black Star's basement, that's where he kept their weapon stash since Kid lived in a penthouse and Maka in an apartment.

She made her way down the stairs of his basement as Kid and Black Star's figures came into view, discussing what weapons would be best for this mission.

They had been going to buy some hair dye when Lord Death called and said that they had a new mission—knowing Kid—the OCD man most likely switched to professional mode and forgot all about the dye, but she knew Black Star wasn't about to remind him and neither was she, the stripes were his thing, to them Kid wouldn't be Kid without them.

The room was filled with different sorts of weapons; from knives to swords to guns to bombs, there was even a scythe propped up and looked newly cleaned, mainly because it was Maka's baby of which she asked Black Star to keep safe for her and she cleaned and sharpened it every weekend and after every mission.

There were two or three gun cases, all of which held different types of guns, and an assortment of swords hung up on the wall and Black Star's handed-down knife collection—from Sid and Nygus—were proudly sitting in a glass box on top of a bookcase filled with dictionaries, encyclopedias, and other giant books that the assassin would probably never read.

Maka had once asked him why he had a full bookcase if he didn't read and why he would keep it in his weapon room of all places, but he had simply stated, _"I figured I'd add them to my weapon collection since you proved them to be pretty damn lethal over the years,"_ something she still laughed about to this very day.

"Alright, so do we have everything we'll need?" Maka asked coming to a stop next to the large wooden table Black Star had sat some of his weapons on—his ninja sword, chain scythe, smoke bombs, and some of his throwing stars.

"Yeah, I think we're prepared enough," Black Star said looking up at Kid, "Kid, tell us more about this guy your dad wants us to go after."

"Well," Kid cleared his throat, "Asura is a serial killer; he has killed several people, but doesn't seem to have a preference as to _who_ he kills, which means anyone could be his next victim. His reasons are that he wants power and killing people make him feel powerful, but the twist is he believes that he is consuming their life essence by eating them after killing them and that he is getting stronger by doing so."

"He's eating them?" Maka asked disbelievingly, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well, yes and no, he is eating part of them, but not all of them, mainly their hearts. He thinks that their heart holds their life essence and that the only way he can get strong enough to avoid fear forever is by eating it."

"Fear?" Black Star inquired, "What's he afraid of?"

"Fear," Kid answered in his usual matter of fact tone, "he is afraid of fear itself and to avoid it he needs to be stronger so… I already told you the rest."

"How is this guy still on the loose?" Maka deadpanned.

"He wasn't." Kid explained, "He had been in solitary confinement, but somehow he escaped. Father is not sure how he could have escaped unless he had help."

"Who helped?" Black Star questioned.

"Father does not know for definite, but he suspects it was one of the officers that were in charge of guarding his cell, they're the only ones that know the combination to get into it."

"Are we going after them too?" Maka interjected curiously.

"No, not until we're positive it was them." Kid replied, "So as to make sure we don't break our vow and kill innocent people." At this Maka and Black Star both nodded.

Black star, tilting his head to the side a little, asked "Isn't there any surveillance footage or something?"

"No, someone cut the power on the cameras just before he got out…" Kid sighed.

"Well, maybe we can get the information out of him before we kill him," Maka said.

"Yeah! Cause we all know that when the great Black Star is through with him he'll be begging for his life and tell us anything we wanna know!" Black Star boasted.

"Maybe," Kid stated, "but he's a strong opponent so our main focus should be on killing him first and foremost."

"Right." Both Black Star and Maka nodded.

Not surprisingly, Black Star and Kid already had theirs; Black Star strapped a few smoke bombs to his belt and grabbed his chain scythe while Kid got his two most symmetrical silver pistols, he had silencers on both of them, so to keep anyone from hearing his shots being fired.

Maka's eyes landed on the weapon she always used, her scythe. It was her signature.

Walking over to her scythe and lifting it up, she relished the way it felt in her hands; the familiar gleam of the blade as the light hit it. It had been a while since she'd gotten a mission and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it… but she couldn't bring it on this mission sadly. She needed something easier to hide.

"Hey," Black Star said from behind her, "I knew you wouldn't be able to use your scythe so I'm letting you use my ninja sword—but you better take good care of it." He warned, "I'm also letting you borrow a few of my throwing stars, but don't you dare lose them."

Turning to look at Black Star, her hand instinctively shot out to catch the sword he tossed her way. Catching it with ease she smiled at the last Star clan member, "Thanks, Black Star."

The bluenette assassin shrugged as she made her way to get his throwing stars.

…Time Skip…

**(A/N: Is where I am a little questionable on weither I did good or not... eh, let me know what you think)**

Black Star was silent as he waited for the guard; the guard looked about his size and thankfully was the first guard to come his way.

_~And I actually considered this being hard!~_ the assassin internally snorted with a superior grin.

Black Star moved quickly, his footsteps inaudible as he rushed up behind the lone guard in the hallway. Quickly throwing the chain around his neck and tightening, muffling the guard's alarmed shout, Black Star pulled the struggling man into an empty room. Making sure to keep the chain tight around the man's throat cutting his oxygen off until the man stopped struggling.

It had felt like forever, but Black Star knew that it had only been seven, possibly eight minutes, because he went unconscious after a minute or two and the brain shuts down about six minutes after losing consciousness.

This was something Sid and Nygus had taught him when he had been younger.

The process of strangling was time-consuming, but it was less messy, and Black Star couldn't get blood on the uniform…

Dumping the guard's limp body onto the floor, Black Star looked around the room he had pulled the man in.

The room was small and dusty with cobwebs and dust bunnies. It was most likely a closet; seeing as how there were cleaning supplies, old and new, with the smell of bleach.

Kid had told them that Lord Death had an insider in Arachnophobia and the insider said that the leader of Arachnophobia was helping Asura and giving him shelter here rather than in their HQ, which was strange, but they would worry about that later.

The old building was heavily guarded and they all wore long black uniforms with hoods that covered their heads and white spider-like masks covering their faces, Black Star was supposed to steal a uniform and find out what room they had Asura in.

Maka and Kid were under cover as well, making their own way to find out where Asura was. The first one of them to find out is to contact the others and tell them, the other two were then to meet that one and they'd start the attack from there.

Quickly undressing the man down to his t-shirt and boxers, Black Star threw the long cloak-like uniform over his clothes and pulled the hood up to cover his spiky hair. The assassin then placed the mask over his face as he stepped out of the closet, locking and shutting the door behind him as he did so.

Black Star made his way down the old hallway, passing several guards on his way. None of them seemed to notice anything. Like they would, though, he was the great Black Star as if any of these idiots could detect him, with his awesome stealth.

He could feel his chain scythe strapped to his belt, just beneath his clothing along with his smoke bombs—and oh how he wished he had it in his hand instead, but that would blow his cover.

~0o0~ With Kid ~0o0~

It was quiet as the dark haired hitman hid in the shadows of an old empty workroom, waiting for a guard that met his criteria: alone, unarmed, and a _hopefully symmetrical_ uniform that was his size.

Kid considered himself lucky that he had silencers on his pistols, if he didn't he'd be alerting the enemy before they could finish their mission and that would not be good. That would result in retreat and Kid couldn't fathom what his honorable father would say about that.

Kid's senses were thrown on high alert as he heard footsteps shuffling in his direction. He watched as the guard rushed down the long hall.

The guard was alone. Check.

They had no weapons. Check.

They were at least close to his size. Check.

They weren't expecting an attack. Check.

And their uniform didn't seem too asymmetrical. Check!

He felt a small smirk grace his features as he readied himself, putting his guns away in their holsters, because it would seem suspicious to Asura and the leader of Arachnophobia to have blood on a uniform.

As the guard neared him, he stuck his foot in their path, tripping them. They let out a gasp as they fell forward, after landing they moved to flip themselves over; possibly to see who their attacker was or to defend themselves, either way Kid wasn't going to wait and see. Before they could fully turn over or make a noise besides the cut off exclamation, the hitman roughly grabbed their head and twisted it to a degree, his father had taught him when he was younger, would snap their neck every time. It worked.

Suddenly Kid heard more footsteps coming towards him. He quickly dragged the body of the guard into a room, not checking to see what room it was. The door swung shut just in time as the footsteps came to a stop in front of the door.

Then came a knock at the door, followed by a female voice.

"Jennifer?" the voice asked, "its Samantha, are you in there? We've been looking all over for you."

Kid looked around in panic. He was in a bathroom… a woman's bathroom… Great, just great.

The hitman cleared his throat and attempted a high-pitched girl voice, trying to ignore the bile that he tasted in his mouth at what he was about to say, "Yes, I-I umm... I'm having… feminine… issues right now…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Samantha spoke again, "Oh… Well, I'll just tell the others you're alright. Just-just meet us in room 88 when, uh, when you're done, we need to feed our guest—d-do you need anything?"

_~Guest? Could she be talking about Asura?~_

"No, no," Kid assured her, trying to keep up his girl voice, "I'm quit alright!"

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, quit sure!" he insisted. Why won't she go away already!?

When she was quiet for a moment, he thought maybe she had left, but he was sadly mistaken, "…Are you getting sick or something? Your voice sounds different."

"Oh, um, yes I believe I may be catching something!" he called back, faking a squeaky couch.

"Jeez…" she muttered, "you're just having a bad day aren't you, Honey?"

"Yes, a very bad day," he admitted knowing it was all too true in the moment, "Now, um, not to be rude or anything—"

"Oh, yes, I'll just leave you be then!" she said quickly, rushing off.

"Thank you," he sighed as he listened to Samantha's footsteps grow smaller and smaller. When he no longer heard her, he let out another sigh.

That was close…

_~I hope Black Star never finds out about this…~_

As he undressed the guard to find that it had been a male, he sighed.

Jennifer was either still on the loose or Maka got her, he really hoped it was the latter, since it would probably raise questions as to who was imitating her if she turned up and someone said something to her about it…

He quickly put the uniform on and pulled the mask over his face, before exiting the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.

~0o0~ With Maka ~0o0~

Maka crouched down in the shadows of highly stacked up crates, slowing her breath until it was barely audible. She watched as a guard made their way down the hall. The guard, she noticed, was female. Maka knew this because of her size and her breath, Maka's highly trained ears could hear the guard's short puffs as she rushed down the hall, they sounded female…

Waiting for the precise moment that the guard passed her, she stepped out after the guard with silent footsteps, and before the guard even knew what had happened, Maka lifted her sword. Bashing the hilt of it into the back of the guard's neck once, hard enough that Maka heard a satisfying _**crack**_ before the guard plummeted to the ground.

Nodding at her work, she rolled the guard behind a large crate, before anyone could see.

Swiftly she undressed the woman and slipped the cloak over herself, tucking her sword into its holster and putting the white mask on. Maka, then, opened up a medium sized crate and stuffed the lady's body into it, placing the lid back in place and heading down the hall just in time as two more guards came rushing down the hallway.

Suddenly the watch on her wrist began vibrating and Kid's voice rang in her ears, "Maka, Black Star, I think I know where Asura is, I heard that some of the guards were heading over to room 88 to 'feed their guest'."

She knew no one else could hear Kid's voice other than her and Black Star, thanks to the listen only earphones Kid got from his father.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," Black Star's snickers came next.

Kid's father had also designed the watch on her wrist, to vibrate when someone was contacting them and by pressing the button on the side she can reply back into the screen and both Kid and Black Star would hear her as clearly she had heard them.

She carefully wiggled her arm up her uniform and under her mask; this was hard do to the fact that the uniform didn't have arm holes. When she finally got her wrist in front of her face and her other hand up to grabbing the digital watch on her wrist, she pressed the button on the side and replied, "Got it, thanks, Kid."

She quietly wiggled her arms back down and moved to find her new destination.

"Hey! You!"

Maka froze.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Slowly turning around she saw a guard, in the same uniform as her and stiffened a little when he spoke again, "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I…" her mind was blank, what should she say? "Uh—"

"Jessica, I thought I told you to catch up to the others and bring the food to our guest," the man's stern voice stated.

Jessica? How could they tell who was who!?

"Oh, yes, well… um, I forgot where that was…"

The man sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, I'll tell you again, but only because you're new here," and with that the man started giving her detailed directions to room 88, "and stop at the kitchen before you go there, to get the hearts."

"Hearts?" Maka asked, her nose crinkling in disgust at the thought.

"Yeah, I know gross right? I still can't believe he actually eats them, no matter how many times he's visited here… Anyway, get a move on, Lady Arachne will get angry if Asura tells her you were late with his food." He stated and she turned to head toward room 88, when the man's voice stopped her again, "Where are you going? This kitchen is the other way."

"Oh," she chuckled nervously, turning back to him to see him pointing down the hall, "…right…"

The man let out a sigh, "Alright, now hurry, I've got things of my own to do."

With that Maka made her way down the hall and towards the kitchen.

…Time Skip…

When Maka got to the kitchen, she noticed it immediately… the smell… it smelled like death and a mix of old and fresh blood. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever was behind the kitchen door.

Pushing it open she stepped inside, the smell was worse now, this was definitely were the source of it was… and as she looked around the room, she saw it.

On a wooden table lay a butchered corpse. It was a man, he had been torn open and had his heart taken out.

Looking farther, past the table, she saw a pile of bodies of men and women. They too had their heart cut out, she noticed. Blood scattered on the floor from where someone had drug their butchered bodies after they were through with them. Their clothes soaked with red and some with brown, depending on how old the blood was.

"There you are!" a loud voice boomed from behind her, making her spin on instinct to face her attacker. Upon facing him, she saw his blood-drenched apron and bloody hands. He was tall and fat, with a butcher knife in his hand that was still stained with blood.

"I've been waiting for you," he said, walking past her and over to a nearby cabinet, "this is the last one!" he announced cheerfully.

She heard what sounded like a heavy glass jar scrap the top of the cabinet, and when he turned to her, she saw that she had been correct. It was a large jar, but this jar did not hold anything ordinary like pickles, but blood and there was something floating inside the jar… a heart.

She looked up at the so-called cook as he spoke again, "Here you go," he sounded like he was smiling, but she couldn't tell he was wearing the same mask everyone else wore.

How could he sound so _merry_ after chopping someone open to rip their heart out?

The cook moved toward her and lifted the jar above her head.

"What are you doing!?" she asked in alarm taking a step back and feeling her belt for her sword.

"Well, you gotta carry it don't you?" he deadpanned, and that's when she realized she couldn't possibly carry it with her hands, there wasn't any opening in the long dress-like uniform she was wearing.

"Wait, you want me to balance that thing on my head!?"

"Yes…" he said simply, "All servants do…"

Servant!?

Then it clicked, the other guards she seen with guns, they had arm holes… only the guards were allowed to have arm holes… well and the cook. That's why that woman was so small for a guard, she wasn't one; she was a servant. Damn it! She should have noticed this earlier!

"Oh," she said, "it's just… I'm, uh, I'm new."

"Ah," the man chuckled, "well, don't worry you'll get the hang of it."

He sat it on her head without waiting for a reply, and shooed her away so he could clean up his mess.

She had difficulty at first almost tipping over a few times, but she soon caught the hang of it; she always was a fast learner and besides she was an assassin, balance was a constant requirement for her job.

Then there was also the time a few little kids asked her if she could balance a book on her head after story time ended, this instance was like that, although it was a lot more normal. She had been sitting in her big comfy green chair when a little girl sat a book on her head while her twin sister giggled and another little girl asked if she could balance it there. Soon after all the boys and girls—along with Black Star—were cheering her on and occasionally adding another book to the stack, needless to say after the fifth book, the stack had toppled over resulting in droned out 'awe's of disappointment and a mess that she stuck with Black Star for being the one to bring up adding more books to the pile in the first place.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she reached her destination. Room 88.

* * *

**Alright, guys that it for this chapter and like I said the next chapter will be up soon :) don't forget to review, because I always like to hear what you think.**

**Oh and to the people that guessed on what White Star is to Josephine :) well most of you were right XD and then their some that weren't exactly but **_**really**_** made me wish I had thought of them as ideas earlier. Good guessing lol ;)**


End file.
